Faceless
by Alex McM
Summary: Sequel to Hell On Earth. A whole district in Rukongai is massacred and Ichigo is the suspect. Would Ichigo really do such a thing? It's up to Ichigo's friends to save him from execution and find the real killer.
1. Veiled in Shadow

**Faceless**

This is the sequel to 'Hell on Earth.' It's not that neccesary to read the first one as they arent really linked. Contains implied sex scenes, gore and coarse language. This starts off a day before the end of Hell on Earth.

** In Shadow**

RUKONGAI – DISTRICT 80

Darkness consumed the small district. Even fire was a luxury to the citizens, so only a few stray houses actually had light. The rest lay nestled in the shadows where the citizens awful acts could not be seen.

A thug with straggly brown hair juggled a knife. He was bored and decided to do a house call. He approached an invisble house. A foul stench like rotting meat escaped from under the door. The thug grasped his nose. He kicked the door in and slashed blindly at the darkess.

Nothing happened.

"Hey!! Anybody home?" The thug felt uneasy. But there was nothing there. How could he be scared of something that isn't there. It was so stupid, he laughed to himself.

Someone else laughed.

The thug whirled and was knocked down by a thunderous hit. He staggered to his feet and ran, but footsteps followed.

The thug reached a fire-lit house. In the fire-light the attacker was clearly visible.

_What? This can't be!!_

The attacker looked the exact same as the thug.

"Who are you?" The thug backed into the wall and stabbed a finger at the attacker.

"I...am...you." The attacker had perfectly mimicked his voice.

_He sounds like me too!!_

The attackers hand morphed into a boney white hand. Sharp talons slid out of the fingertips.

"What the fuck are you?!"

The attacker never answered.

The thug never got a chance to scream...

*****

SEREITEI 13th SQUAD BARRACKS

TWO DAYS LATER

Ichigo's eyelids lazily rose half up. He tried to raise his head but it felt like it weighed a ton. He rolled over and gazed at the back of someones head with glistening, raven hair. A thin feminine arm held the blankets close.

Two shinagami uniforms were scattered around the bed.

Ichigo found the strength to get up. The covers were dragged down as he got out. He gazed at the exposed body of the girl he slept with.

The girl twitched and rolled over.

Ichigo found himself eyeing her gentle curves and private areas. Ichigo slid back into the bed and next to the girl. As Ichigo felt the girl's flesh against his, his whole body tingled. He wrapped an arm around her and planted his lips on hers.

*****

Ichigo woke again but was no longer tired. The girl still slept silently. Ichigo carresed her back. Her body was warm and comforting. He sighed and mist escaped his mouth. Ichigo looked out the window.

The sky was darkened and heavy rain spat on the windows. Fog had misted up the windows and made it hard to see outside.

Ichigo finally decided to get out. After all, the girl lived with him anyway.

He tugged his kimono on, followed by the rest of his uniform. He lastly snatched his sword. The gleaming dark steel showed Ichigo his reflection. Ichigo wrapped it in cloth and secured it onto his back while striding over to the door. He overheard light footsteps on the other side and wrenched the door open.

A blonde haired girl crawled hurriedly away from the door.

"Kiyone, What are you doing?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Well...um...he he...Spying." She giggled sheepishly. She tilted her head to look past Ichigo. "She's awake now."

Ichigo spun on his feet to see the girl rise slightly, rubbing her eyes. The blankets fell down and the others blushed at sight of her bare breasts.

Ichigo averted his gaze.

Kiyone elbowed him. "Why the hell are you acting all embarrased. You slept with her!"

The girl opened her eyes fully. They shone a vibrant, dark ocean blue.

Ichigo lost himself in her eyes and failed to realise that the girl was talking to him.

She blinked and the hypnotic spell was over.

Ichigo just stated blankly. "What?"

Kiyone hit him again. "Rukia asked what time it was you stupid moron. Stop staring at her boobs and answer her!"

Ichigo's face went bright red. "I wasn't looking at her bo...I mean um...early."

Rukia nodded and turned around. She bent down to pick up her uniform.

Again, Ichigo stared at her exposed body.

"At least try to hide it!" Kiyone slapped him.

Ichigo snarled and swung his arm out.

Kiyone dodged and then stood next to him. She raised her eyebrows as she gazed at Rukia. "Nice choice. Wish I could look like that at a hundred and fifty."

Ichigo swiped at her again.

She bounded down the hall laughing.

"So...We go back today." Rukia slipped into her uniform.

Ichigo hunched over. His stomach burned for a second then returned to normal.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. I think I might go for a walk for an hour or two." Ichigo stood up and left.

Rukia watched him leave.

_That reiatsu right now...It felt like Ichigo's hollow form!_

*****

Ichigo approached the guards at the gate to Rukongai. He showed them his badge and the guards stepped aside.

The massive stone wall rose slowly. A whirlwind of dust blew into their faces.

Ichigo walked out of Sereitei and looked at the sky. The rain had let up for a while. The clouds retreated and let the sun come forth.

Ichigo wandered around through the various districts. As he neared the 80th district he remembered that it was full of murderers and thugs. He turned away.

A glowing eye watched him leave.

*****

80th DISTRICT RUKONGAI

NEXT DAY

Toshiro Hitsugaya patroled rukongai. He hated doing it but it was his shift. Things were unusually quiet. There was no noise, no movement...nothing.

A corpse lay outside a run-down wooden hut. Blood was splattered all over the door.

Toshiro ran a hand through his siver hair. The blood on the ground looked dry. This had happened a day or two ago.

A loud scream came from further up the road.

Toshiro unsheathed his sword and ran to where the sound came from. A woman collapsed in a heap as her blood sprayed onto a familiar face.

Toshiro froze in place.

"I...I...Ichigo?"

This chapter didn't end up very long, but they will get longer. Please review.


	2. Dead or Alive

** or Alive**

KARAKURA HIGH

Ichigo and his friends sat silently as miss Ochi strode in. She waved a piece of paper to the class.

"Okay everyone! The talent show is in three days and I want to see more guys in it! I want to see you dance Ichigo!"

The class laughed at him and he shrunk in his seat.

"Oh come on. Orihime and Rukia are going to do it...aren't you?"

The two girls nodded and giggled to themselves.

"Hey, miss Ochi! Maybe Chad hsould sing!" A student yelled. The class laughed hysterically.

Chad didn't make a sound.

*****

At lunch, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu all gathered on the roof.

Orihime dragged Rukia off to the side and they started organizing a dance.

"Any of you gonna do anything?" Ichigo asked.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "I have too much dignity to make an idiot out of myself on stage."

Chad nodded in agreement.

The three men watched silently as Orihime talked to Rukia.

Orihime took out her phone and played a song. "We should dance to this! It's so good isn't it?"

Rukia nodded. "What's it called?"

"Shojo S by Scandal." Orihime gasped. "Oh my god! We should dance in our uniforms...just make it a bit more sexy."

Rukia tilted her head. "How?"

Orihime undid a few buttons on her shirt. "Like this. Just unbutton your shirt a bit."

Rukia undid one button and then looked at Orihime for approval.

"Oh come on! More than that.!" Orihime grabbed her shirt and ripped it open more. "You have to tease the guys...sort of like bait."

A moan came from nearby.

"Keigo you fucking creep! Get out of there!!" Ichigo stomped over to a small bush and dragged a brown haired boy out.

Keigo was drooling.

Ichigo karate chopped his head and he broke out into tears.

"How come you get to hang out with those two godesses as they strip each other down and I'm rejected? Huh? Why?" Keigo poked Ichigo with a finger.

"Because you have the mental age of a four year old. That and you're just weird." Ichigo turned away.

Ishida and Chad nodded.

"Oh. I see how it is! Fine then...I'll...I'll just...cry alone." Keigo wailed and ran off.

All fell silent.

Ichigo lurched forward and coughed.

Orihime stopped dancing and ran to his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was alright.

Ichigo tried to say yes but he retched violently. Ichigo passed out.

The others stared in horror at the shards of white, bony material that looked like a crushed up hollow mask!

*****

SEREITEI

1st SQUAD BARRACKS

Shigekuni Yammamoto Genrusai stared at the shiny wooden floor. He had felt a disturbing reiatsu coming from Rukongai.

The wind whistled lowly and the trees outside leaned lazily like a pack of drunks.

A loud knock on the door forced him to break his meditation.

A terrified captain kneeled on the hard floor. His shoulders were heaving and his breaths came in ragged gasps. Sweat dripped down onto the ground.

"What is it that you want, Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Yammamoto asked in his usual intimidating tone.

Toshiro gazed up and gulped. "It is the 80th district. Everyone is dead!"

"Dead?" Yammamoto's eyes widened but they still appeared half closed.

"Also...I saw the killer. It...It was Ichigo Kurosaki!"

*****

TOMMOROW

KUROSAKI CLINIC

Ichigo had awoken early, before anyone else. He had his head lowered over the sink. He had to leave school early yesterday and as soon as he got home he had thrown up again. He was unable to get to sleep and so stayed up all night.

The sink was stained a hideous browny green. More white shards were there as well.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ichigo slid down the wall until he was crouching on the cold tiles. He heard a low growl from the other room. He crawled to his room and staggered to his feet.

The combat pass hung from the door handle. It flashed brightly and growled.

He snatched it and placed it on his chest. He went into shinigami form and used shunpo to get to the hollow.

He stopped outside his house and hunched over. He struggled on and eventually came across the hollow.

It glared into his eyes and Ichigo felt worse. The hollow roared and Ichigo fell to his knees. He felt a stabbing pain in his throat.

He coughed and spat out a large shard. An eyehole stared up at him.

_Is that...It can't be...My hollow mask?_

"Ban-kai!!"

Ichigo slashed at the dust and it quickly left. He then dragged his hand across his face. Only a set of hollow teeth appeared.

_What the?_

The hollow punched Ichigo and he was hurled into a car. The teeth dissapeared.

The alarm went off and a man rushed outside of his house. He roared in rage as he saw his car.

The hollow turned to the enraged man.

Ichigo tried to attack but felt queasy and couldn't move.

The man's head and torso dissapeared in a fountain of scarlet death.

The man's wife ran out the door and screamed. A child around twelve years old stared out the window, his eyes wide.

The hollow grasped the woman by the waist and lifted her up.

She wailed as she was crushed in the grip of the invisible enemy.

Ichigo raised his sword and dashed forward.

Unfortunately he was too slow and the hollow whipped it's tail at Ichigo. The tail slammed into him and threw him into the doorway of the house.

Ichigo struggled to his knees as the woman's internal organs shot out into the yard.

The hollow mauled her and then licked at the entrails that were spread out across the yard. It dropped the mass of skin and bones onto the car and blood gushed out.

Ichigo crawled inside and picked up the child. He ran up the stairs and dropped the boy on the floor. Ichigo opened the window and scouted the yard for the hollow.

A large hand gripped the windowsill and reached for Ichigo. He stepped back and sliced the fingers apart with his sword.

Ichigo yelled at the child to stay back but remembered that he wouldn't hear him. He expected the child to scream but heard nothing. Ichigo whirled around to check if the child was hurt.

He was gone!

Ichigo ran through the house and into the front yard where the child was sprinting down the road.

The boy tripped on a rock.

The hollow's shadow enveloped the boy.

A terrifying roar escaped the fanged jaws of the monster.

Ichigo flash stepped to the hollow and slashed its face in two.

The hollow dissintegrated, but Ichigo was too late. The boy was dead.

*****

Ichigo sat in his room and gazed at the ceiling. He had the day off because he was sick. His mind raced. So many questions but none answered.

_Urahara!_

Ichigo raced to the small shop.

Urahara was outside talking to Tessai when Ichigo stumbled up to him.

"My, my Kurosaki-san, you look awful." Urahara raised a paper fan to cover his face.

"I feel like shit too! I was wondering if you know why." Ichigo walked inside.

He reached for a bucket which was used for cleaning. He retched and mask fragments came out as well.

"Is that a hollow mask?" Urahara asked.

"You tell me!" Ichigo groaned. His insides felt like they were being stepped on.

"Well...there is a rare phenomenon which occurs in Vizards. Essentially, the inner hollow is extracted by the body. But it has only happened once in the history of Soul Society." Urahara locked his eyes on Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I will warn you now so you dont get killed...Do not fight! This illness you have saps at your energy. It will impair you in any battle situation so please stay out of the way for a while, ok."

Ichigo nodded and then turned to leave.

"Wait!!" Urahara grabbed his arm. "Someone is out there!" He scanned the area outside and sighed.

"Oh good, it's just some captains. I finally have some customers."

A senkai gate closed and four captains stepped out. The slight breeze blew their haori's around.

Every face was serious. Each captain had their sword drawn.

Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward. "Hand over Kurosaki Ichigo. He is under arrest."

Urahara scowled at them. "For what crime?"

"Murder. Every citizen of the 80th district is dead. Scouts reported seeing Ichigo there covered in blood." Byakuya held his sword out in front of him.

Urahara unsheathed his blade and released it's shikai. "Ichigo, stay inside. I'll take care of this.

"Urahara..." Ichigo slowly moved back.

"GET BACK!!" Urahara swung his sword and a red blast of sprit energy shot at the captains.

The captains all vanished and reapeared in front of Urahara. They all exchanged blows with Urahara who was easily overpowered.

Soi Fon restrained Ichigo. He struggled and elbowed her in the chest. She staggered back and Ichigo ran.

"NO!!!" Urahara knocked Byakuya back with a powerful hack.

Ichigo lowered his head and sprinted as fast as he could. His legs ached but he did not stop. His whole body burned. His skin was on fire and his stomach felt crushed. He fought the urge to stop and take a break, if he stopped, he would be killed. He had no idea where he was going but still continued on.

Urahara fought desperately, slashing wildly. He had barely scathed his opponents but he was covered in cuts which oozed bright crimson liquid.

"You disgrace yourself Kisuke! Stand down!" Byakuya stared coldly, his eternally angry expression remained the same.

"I cannot let you! I know what you will do to him and believe we will be doomed if you carry it out." Urahara wiped a trickle of blood which flowed down his cheek.

"If he is responsible for those deaths-" Byakuya exclaimed.

"He couldn't have! He was never there when the incident occured! He was already here." Urahara defended his friend.

"We have many eye-witnesses who saw him."

"Well it must have been a trick of the light or something." Urahara tensed.

"You expect me to believe such stupidity! I shall capture the criminal...even if I have to kill you first!" Byakuya dropped his sword. It sunk into the ground which rippled like water.

Urahara braced himself for what would come next.

Rows of giant blades grew up from the ground like deadly trees.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Do you still wish to disobey me?" Byakuya extended an arm forward. The had was bunched into a fist.

Urahara released another blast of spirit energy.

Byakuya understood. He opened his hand and the swords all shattered into tiny shards. "I'm sorry to see that you still stand your ground when you are hoplessly defeated." The shards all shot off towards Kisuke.

Urahara twirled his sword in a circle and a scarlet shield enveloped him. The shards all bounced off of the shield. He then flash stepped up to Byakuya's side and hacked into his arm.

Byakuya used his other arm to backhand his foe. He scowled at Kisuke and then gazed at his ruined arm. He waved his good hand and the shards all flew towards Kisuke.

Kisuke dodged them with shunpo and shot off another red blast followed by two kidou spells. One was a binding spell, the other a destructive art.

Glowing yellow chains formed around Byakuya and constricted him. As he struggled to break free, a blue fireball exploded as it collided with his body.

Urahara darted forward for the final blow but a lightning fast kick sent him reeling away.

Soi Fon then stomped on him. "I always disliked you Kisuke! I knew it was only a matter of time when I would have to take your head!" She unsheathed her short sword and poined it at his throat. "Sting all enemies to death...Suzemabachi!" Her hand was lost in a dust cloud which soon settled to reveal an ornately crafted gauntled with a stinger-like claw on one finger.

Urahara tried to roll away but the claw bit into his arm. He shot his leg out but Soi fon was a master of hand-to-hand combat. She caught his leg and cut his achiles tendon.

"AAAAGGHHH!!!" Urahara winced.

Soi Fon drew her arm back for the killing strike but a sword swung past her head. She was forced to jump back.

Kisuke had risen and taken a battle stance. His shoulders heaved and he gasped for air but he still prepared himself to fight.

"You are quite stubborn! Maybe I should show you something I mastered while you were away." She drew her claw arm back and extended the other towards Kisuke

"Ban-Kai!!"

*****

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Ichigo felt almost dead. His body would not move and his lungs took a strike. Unable to move of or breathe, Ichigo sat against a wall in a dark alley.

Passers by would stare at him as if he was on drugs. Some shook their heads in disgust, some felt sad, others spat at his feet. Drug related crimes had been a problem in some areas of Karakura and drug users were alienated and despised by some.

Ichigo hugged his knees to his chest and prayed that Urahara had discouraged the captains who had come to ake him away.

A shadow fell over him. The shadow had a row of spikes at the top.

"So this is where you were hiding huh?"

Ichigo turned to see a tall captain weilding a rusted, serrated blade.

The captain tilted his head and tiny bells atop the black spikes of hair rang.

"Za...Zaraki!!" Ichigo shuddered. He was definetely going to get killed now!

Zaraki smiled and the scar on his face creased up giving it the appearance of a zig-zag line. "Time to go Ichigo. Hahahahahaha!!!"

Please review. Will create a bankai for Soi Fon and possibly some other captains later on.


	3. Final Day

** Final Day**

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

"YAY!!! That was perfect then! We're gonna be awesome!" Orihime hugged Rukia. They had been practicing for a while now and had finally perfected their performance for the Talent Show.

"I wonder if Ichigo is ok? He looked awful last time he was here...and then there was the...mask?" Orihime felt scared just by mentioning it.

"It's probably just his inner hollow having a tantrum, I wouldn't worry too much...but I sure hope he goes to the Talent Show. We worked out butts off for this and it would be a shame if he didn't see it." Rukia looked at her feet. "Maybe I should call and check on him." Rukia brought out her phone.

*****

Ichigo jumped when his phone rang. A loud tinny version of a song played. Ichigo looked at Zaraki.

Zaraki nodded.

Ichigo answered the call. "H-hello."

He recognised Rukia's voice at the other end. "Ichigo, are you alright? You sound like you're out of breath."

"No, I'm fine really. So what do you want?"

"Well...I was just checking up on you. Also, are you gonna come to the Talent Show tonight? Because me and Orihime want to see you there."

"I'll be there. Just don't stuff up okay?"

Rukia laughed and said goodbye. She then hung up.

Zaraki grinned, exposing his sharp teeth. "Making plans huh? Sounds fun."

Ichigo stared at the ground. "Zaraki...could you wait until later tonight. If I'm going to be executed, then I want my last moment with my friends to be a good one."

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" Zaraki lifted Ichigo to his feet.

"If you do...then I'll let you have that fight you were waiting for."

Zaraki laughed and leaned over so he was eye-level with Ichigo. His face was only inches away from Ichigo's. "I'm already getting that!"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I'm one of your executioners! A real fight to the death!" He laughed maniacally and almost headbutted his prisoner.

"Well...What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"How about a hand? I'll give it back if you be good! Hahahahaha!!!" Zaraki raised his sword. It reflected the small rays of light that shone through the trees nearby.

Ichigo looked at his hand, then at the insane man before him. "Please, just let me go for a few hours and then I'll go to Soul Society." He began to cry.

"You have no pride as a warrior! Get out of my sight until you can face me properly!" Zaraki sheathed his sword and turned away.

"Thank you."

"Don't push me Kurosaki! Or I will take your hand!" Zaraki strode off.

*****

URAHARA SHOTEN

The ground now resembled a honeycomb, but instead of honey, a dark, blood-like substance oozed from the craters.

Soi Fon's arm was now entirely covered in barbed stingers. She also had claws on each finger.

Urahara tried to limp away but the strange substance on the ground stuck to his leg and trapped him.

"This is my 'Hornets Nest!' My legion of followers will all try and protect their queen." She pointed to herself. She extended her clawed arm forward and the barbs all rose off of her and morphed into wasps.

The wasps all flew at Urahara who slashed madly at the deadly swarm.

Urahara let loose another blast of red spirit energy. The majority of the swarm were annihalated.

"Don't get too cocky Kisuke! They are not the only power I have! Protect the hive, Barbed Queen!!"

A large stinger, bigger than a zanpakuto, struck out of the ground. It drilled into Kisuke until it made an exit wound.

Urahara dropped his sword.

Soi Fon called back the swarm and evevrything dissintegrated and returned to her sword. She then sheathed it and walked away.

"I-I-Ichi-Ichigo..." Urahara lowered his head into a pool of his own blood.

The captains departed to find Zaraki, who had run off earlier.

The staff of the Urahara shop ran to Kisuke and dragged him inside where they commenced healing him.

*****

TALENT SHOW

8:30pm

Ichigo got a seat near the front and watched students running across the stage, still getting ready.

Two girls peeked out behind a curtain and ran into the crowd. "Ichigo! You made it!" Orihime and Rukia talked to him briefly before they were called backstage. They both waved as they dissapeared behind the curtain.

The show started with two boys who performed a martial arts fight.

Next was a group of three boys and a girl who formed a band. They performed a rock song and then bowed as the audience gave them a round of applause.

Three more acts followed until a speaker announced the next act. "Now we have Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo stood up and cheered, no one else did.

The curtain pulled away and the two girls stood still in silence. The music started and they began. They wore their school uniform, their shirts half unbuttoned, which entertained the males in the crowd.

Ichigo gazed at them and his heart sank. His time was running out. Soon he would be taken to Soul Society where he would be executed.

The music faded out and the crowd all got up and clapped. Wolf whistles rose from groups of male students. The girls just clapped.

Ichigo waved at them and got up. He went to the door which led back stage and went inside.

Costume racks were spread out across the walls and gutiars and a drum kit were stowed away in the corner.

Ichigo found his two friends talking to the female singer from the student band from earlier on.

"Wow! That was terrific!" Ichigo applauded as he strode towards them.

Rukia ran up and hugged him. "Pretty hot, wasn't it?" Rukia smirked.

"When did you learn that word?"

"I taught her a few words." Orihime giggled.

Rukia poked him. "Hey! You didn't answer me!"

"Oh...Yeah. You burned down the building." Ichigo looked at the floor.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted." Rukia stroked his shoulder.

"Nothing. I just thought we should go home now." Ichigo couldn't meet Rukia's gaze.

"Now? Why?" She folded her arms.

Ichigo locked his eyes onto hers. "Let's just go!" He sounded agitated when he said it.

Rukia said goodbye to orihime and then left with Ichigo.

*****

KURSAKI CLINIC

11:00pm

Ichigo sat on his bed and dragged Rukia to him. He slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. It slid down over her shoulders until it floated to the foor.

Rukia took off her bra and kissed Ichigo softly. She then unzipped her skirt. She threw it across the room and pounced on Ichigo. She moaned as Ichigo slid a hand down her panties and carressed her behind.

The two descended under the covers. The bed creaked rythmically

*****

2:00pm

Ichigo had never gone to sleep. Rukia lay silently next to him, her arm wrapped around him. Ichigo gently laid her arm aside and got out of the bed. He quietly rifled through a drawer and brought out a pen and paper. He fought away tears as he wrote a note to his family and friends. He signed it and left it on his desk. He gazed at the girl he loved and gently stroked her face.

She smiled but did not wake up.

Ichigo jumped out of the window and landed on wet grass. It squelched under his feet.

A senkaimon opened and Zaraki stepped out. He grineed when he saw Ichigo.

"Did you have fun with Byakuya's pet?" His eerie smile crept across his face.

"You bastard! I'll make sure you die instead of me!" Ichigo clenched his fists and almost punched his captor.

"There's that fighting spirit! I just hope you don't get all depressed when it's the big day!" Zaraki laughed.

Ichigo's shoulders slumped. He turned to look back at his house, his family, his life...and Rukia. He would never again see them, never talk to them. He would miss seeing his sisters growing up. Every event he wouldn't ever see flashed through his mind. He suddenly felt so useless and unacomplished. His life was over before it even started, because he was framed.

"Goodbye...everyone." A tear swam down his cheek. He stepped into the senkaimon and dissapeared...forever?

NOOOO!!! Anyway hope you've enjoyed it so far. Please review.


	4. Changes

KUROSAKI CLINIC

EARLY MORNING

Rukia rolled over, expecting to see Ichigo sleeping next to her. Instead, there was nothing. Rukia got up immediately. Something was wrong. She couldn't sense Ichigo!

A note lay on his desk.

Rukia eyed it suspiciously, then picked it up.

It was in Ichigo's handwriting. It read:

Dear Rukia...

I love you, which is why I had to leave without telling you. Do not try and find me, I am already lost. Tell my family that I will miss them and to never forget me.

Take care of Orihime and the others. It is up to you to protect them now.

Do not greive for me, I don't want you shedding a tear over me otherwise I will cry too. Thanks for everything...

Ichigo.

Rukia dropped the note. She had read it three times and still failed to understand.

"Ichigo? What's going on?"

*****

SEREITEI

Ichigo knelt on the wooden floor. The captains all stared down at him, anger and disgust on their faces.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, You are accused of the massacre in the 80th district of Rukongai. Such a vile act is punishable by death. Your execution will be in one week. Until then you will be held in the tower of penitence." Yammamoto banged his cane on the floor. The sound echoed in the large room.

Ichigo bowed his head. A wave of sickness swept over him.

Six guards restrained him and led him away.

They had reached the bridge that led to the tower of penitence when Ichigo froze.

The guards hit him and ordered him to move but he couldn't.

"Move it!! I will execute you now if you don't!!" A guard raised his staff.

"_**Just try it!!**_" Ichigo's voice turned into an eerie rasping tone. He shot a hand out and grabbed the guards hand. With a sharp twist, Ichigo had broken the mans arm.

The guard roared in agony as Ichigo wrenched the arm from his shoulder.

Ichigo looked straight at him. His face was concealed by a bony white mask. Cruel fangs jutted out from his mouth. His eyes were dull yellow and glowed with fury. Red stripes formed around the eyehole and forehead on one side, the other was just plain white.

The other guards all struck him with their staffs, but they were harmless towards him now.

Ichigo lunged at another guard and sunk his teeth into his throat. He drew his head back and tore out a chunk of bone and flesh. The guards head rolled along the ground.

The others ran, but Ichigo was now incredibly fast. He ripped another guard in half and removed the heart of another. The other two screamed for help, but were unheard.

Ichigo threw one off of the brigde, down at least a hundred metres to the hard ground. His body erupted in a sea of blood which splattered across a wide area.

The last guard was frozen. This monster had wiped them out so easily. It was invincible.

Ichigo growled and extended a hand. A red ball of spirit energy formed. It shot forward like a bullet and incinerated the helpless guard.

Ichigo coughed and the hollow mask shattered. He stared at his bloodied hands and at the butchered soldiers around him. "W-w-what happened?"

*****

KUROSAKI CLINIC

MID-DAY

Isshin heard a knock at the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Kisuke Urahara. He was covered in bandages.

"What the hell happened to you?" Isshin eyed him head to toe.

"Is Ichigo there?!" Kisuke ignored the question and started to sweat.

"Ichigo? He's not here."

"Fuck!!" Kisuke clenched a fist.

"Why? What's wrong?" Isshin tilted his head.

"It's Soul Society! They think he killed a bunch of people and are going to execute him!!"

"What?! When?!" Isshin grabbed him and shook him.

"I don't know...but things are going to get really dangerous. Ichigo has been showing signs of...well...remember the 'accident?'"

"No...He can't!! They'll kill him for sure!!" Isshin ran a hand through his hair.

Urahara placed a hand on Isshin's shoulder. "We'll get him back safely! I will get the others and we can go get him back!"

"We? You don't mean..." Ishin pointed to himself.

Kisuke nodded. "If you see Rukia, tell her to go to my shop. I'll round up the others if I see them." Kisuke ran off.

"Ichigo...I wont let them kill you!" Isshin clenched a fist.

*****

RUKON DISTRICT 75

A sea of blood flowed down the street. The ground had turned to red mud. Butchered corpses strewn over the whole area. Decapitated bodies sat hunched over in chairs and amputated limbs hung from the rooftops. A woman lay face down in the mud. A chunk of hair had been torn out, as well as the flesh beneath. White bone was visible beneath the crust of dried blood.

The killer flexed their fingers. It's body was pure white, despite the splatters of crimson all over. In it's true form, tentacle-like hairs flopped down around it's bony skull. It had grown bored and decided to amuse itself by transforming.

It roared as it's skin split apart. A new body emerged, it looked like Ichigo. The killer gazed into a red puddle and noticed it's reflection. The resemblance was perfect. It's head rose and it sniffed the air.

A delightful smell was carried by the breeze...the smell of...fresh meat!

*****

SEREITEI

Ichigo hid inside a storage room. He could hear marching feet outside. They would soon find the bodies of the guards.

As he expected, loud yells and more running footsteps followed.

"He escaped!! Get the captain!!"

Ichigo hugged his knees. He had no idea of what had happened. He must have been unconscious when he attacked them.

"Check the storehouses! He is still nearby!" A gruff voice spoke.

The door creaked as it opened. A shinigami stepped inside.

Ichigo convulsed and his hollow side returned. In half a second, Ichigo had twisted the mans neck and killed him. Ichigo roared and the windows shattered.

Shinigami charged in. They were all unseated, or very low. That made them easy prey for the cruel monster that controlled Ichigo.

*****

Rukia waited outside the Urahara shoten. She assumed Ichigo dissapeared because of his inner hollow. She was waiting to consult Urahara, if anyone knew what was going on, it would be him.

Her phone beeped and she studied the map displayed on the screen. A hollow had appeared near Ichigo's house. She decided that she would have to take care of it before it caused any more trouble.

She used shunpo to get there faster.

The hollow resembled a bipedal cat, with glowing green eyes. Wicked talons sprouted from the fingers. It screeched and lunged at Rukia.

With little effort, she dodged and severed an arm of the fiend.

The creature roared, and it's arm regenerated.

Rukia froze.

_It's only a normal hollow! How can it regenerate?_

The hollow kicked her into a thick tree trunk. It then bowed down, preparing to pounce.

Rukia rolled to the side as the hollow ripped the tree to shreds. She used kidou to restrain it and then sliced it's head in two.

The hollow dissintegrated.

"How...how did it heal? The weak hollows are becoming stronger, could they be evolving?" Rukia gazed at the Kurosaki clinic. Should she tell Ichigo's father about his son?

Isshin exited the house and locked the door behind him.

Rukia approached him, unsure of what to say. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of Isshin. "Mr Kurosaki! Ichigo is...He is...um" Rukia looked down. She had no idea what happened yet she was trying to explain it.

"He is in Soul Society. I know!"

Rukia stood bolt upright. "Wait! How do you..."

Isshin waved a finger and collapsed. A shinigami form rose from the body. He rolled his shoulders and creacked his neck.

"You...are a...shinigami?" Rukia had never known.

"Where is Orihime and that skinny guy...and the huge guy." Isshin scratched his head trying to remember The names of Ichigo's friends. "Come on help me!! You know them!!"

"Ishida and Chad. They're at school." Rukia looked off in the distance. "Why is Ichigo in soul society?"

"To be executed!"

Rukia's blood ran cold. That word. She had heard it so much when she was threatened with the same thing. She knew the pain of knowing your life was over. Knowing you would never see your friends again.

"Go get the others! We have to go get him back!" Isshin unsheathed his sword and stared at the shining steel. He waved it slowly in front of him, admiring the craftmanship of the blade.

"Meet me at the Urahara shop in twenty minutes. Make sure the others are coming." Isshin set off.

Rukia stared in awed silence as he left. She focused on a tattered white scrap of cloth which fluttered in the breeze...It was a haori!

*****

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, Urahara and Isshin all stood before a modified senkaimon which allows humans into Soul Society. They all nodded and walked through.

A black haired girl hid behind a rock. She had followed her father to this place and now witnessed him disappear into another world. She knew she should just stay and watch, but she still ran to the strange portal. She eyed it up and down and then walked through!

Twists!! So many now. This should keep you guessing until I finish the next chapter, which may take a while. Please review.


	5. Triple Threat

** threat**

CAPTAINS MEETING

1st SQUAD BARRACKS

The captain commander glared solemly at the floor. He had just heard that Ichigo had escaped, also that four more Rukon districts had been wiped out.

"Assembled captains. The criminal, Kurosaki Ichigo, has not only slain innocent people, but he has now spilled the blood of shinigami. As you know, this will not be tolerated! I am entrusting you all to find him as soon as possible. I want you to bring him to me...Living or dead! Make haste!"

The captains all dissapeared, except for two. Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku.

Yammamoto squinted at them. "Why have you not departed?" His cold stare brought the captains to their knees. "You will not betray me again! This time I will not let you go free."

Ukitake looked into the ancient eyes of his leader. "Ichigo would never do this! You know that as well as I do!!"

Shunnsui placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can believe what you want, but I dont think Toshiro-kun would lie about something like that."

Ukitake's eyes widened. "Toshiro?! He was the witness?!"

Kyouraku nodded. "I don't fully believe it myself...but If I see Ichigo, then I can ask him for the truth." He flash stepped away.

Ukitake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Very well, I will find Ichigo and we can prove his innocence." Ukitake departed.

He descended an endless set of stairs and thought he saw a black haori.

*****

"Where the hell is Urahara?" Isshin scratched his beard. "Looks like we may have to split up. Some of us may need to pair up." He pointed to Orihime and Ishida.

"Fine. I'll help Orihime. But I really dont need help." Ishida frowned.

Orihime stared at him. She saw fear behind his mask of calmness. Everyone was scared, because even if Ichigo was innocent...something killed all those people.

Everyone split off in dfferent directions.

A lone shinigami sat atop a roof. He watched them go and then left as well.

*****

The killer had found its way to the huge gate that led to Sereitei. It found a small crack in the wall. It crouched in a ball and it's body fell apart. It reformed in the shape of a worm and slid through.

Once it was on the other side, It reared it's tiny head to stare at a shinigami.

The shinigami looked in disgust at the worm and raised his sword. Before he could slice the worm in half, a loud alarm blared. He turned and left.

When he was gone, the worm morphed back into it's original form. It licked it's lips and a hideously large tongue snaked out across it's face. It opened it's mouth and a croaking rasp escaped. "Dinner!"

*****

Karin Kurosaki gazed around at the huge area around her. An alarm had just rang and she heard someone nearby saying something about a ryoka...whatever that was. Her father had dissapeared, everyone did. She was lost in this place now. She decided to ask someone about where her brother was.

A young girl, even younger than Karin, ran around brandishing a sword. "This way Kenny!!"

A large shadow fell over the small girl and a giant of a man strode out from behind a wall. He also carried a sword, but it was badly damaged. Karin guessed that the man had been in many battles, that was why the blade was missing chunks from the edge. The man turned to her and stared with one eye, the other concealed by an eyepatch.

Karin fell to her knees. The mans presence alone was hurting her. She started to cry and sweat poured from her skin.

The man laughed at her and sheathed his sword. "This is the ryoka?! What a joke! Hahahahaha!!"

Karin tried to speak, but her mouth barely moved.

The man kicked her across the stone ground. She rolled into a wall and found she was able to move again.

The man called out to her. "What are you doing here?"

Karin coughed and then yelled back. "Where is my brother? Ichigo Kurosaki."

The name seemed to amuse the man. "Ah, so you are his sister. Well you chose a bad time for a visit. He's gonna die!! Hahahahaha!!"

"What?! Why?" Karin tried to stand, but she was in too much pain. The kick had winded her and possibly broken a rib or two.

"Murder. Killed a bunch of people...so now we kill him! Eye for an eye I guess." The man walked away.

"WAIT!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Karin screamed. It was useless, he was gone. Karin rolled into a seated position. "What am I going to do?"

She felt dizzy. She felt a wet sensation on her mouth and thought she was drooling. She wiped it away and screamed. Her hand was dark red. "Oh no!!" She coughed and blood spattered over the stone ground. She leaned back and bumped her head into the wall. She started to cry again as she fell asleep.

*****

Ichigo ducked beneath a cart as several shinigami ran past. He stepped into the open when he heard footsteps. He was about to turn and run when a familiar voice called to him.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared in disbelief. It was Rukia. "How did you..."

"Never mind that! We have to get the hell out of here!! I think I was followed!"

"By who?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo's arm suddenly was cut. Ichigo looked around and felt a reiatsu he knew very well.

"You are quite a niuscance Kurosaki. I knew I would have to silence you one day!"

Ichigo scowled. "Byakuya!"

The two roared at the same time. "RUKIA!! GET BACK NOW!!!"

She did as instructed.

The two charged head on at each other. Their swords clanged together, again and again as they furiously exchanged blows.

As Ichigo fought he remembered what Kisuke had told him: _Don't fight! This thing will impair you in any battle situation, so please stay back for a while...ok?_

That meant nothing to Ichigo. This was life or death! He had to fight.

Byakuya flash stepped behind Ichigo and slashed him.

Icigo fell but got right back up again. He threw his sword, while still holding the cloth wrapping.

The move caught Byakuya by surprise and the blade sunk into his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and held the hilt of his blade in front of himself. He then uttered two words: "Scatter...Senbonzakura!" The blade shattered and the broken shards all floated in the air. He waved his hand and the tiny blades shot off.

Ichigo deflected the volley of blades and held his sword flat out in fron of him. "Ban-kai!!" He dissapeared in an explosion of spirit particles. When they cleared, Ichigo now held a glistening, jet-black katana. A hooked cross formed the guard and a small length of chain hung from the bottom of the handle.

"Just like old times eh, Byakuya!" Ichigo smirked. "Getsuga Tensho!!" Ichigo swung his sword straight down and let loose a massive blast of spritual energy.

Byakuya summoned the blades as a shield. They held off the blast but were severely damaged. Byakuya brushed back a bang of black hair. "How foolish of me to think I can crush a bankai with a shikai. The real battle begins now!" He reformed his sword and then dropped it. The ground rippled and swallowed the blade. Swords rose up from the earth and formed two rows on either side of the combatants. Byakuya's lips parted slightly "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi! I shall end this quickly."

" **_You'd like that wouldn't you!" _**Ichigo's face was lost in a sea of white goo. It congealed into a

skull mask. _**"I have plans of my own! And first on the list is to kill you!!" **_Ichigo raced towards Byakuya and attacked before Senbonzakura could initiate.

Byakuya felt the cold steel bite into his ribs. He jumped back, but the damage was done. His chest was bleeding profusely. He had to end this quickly! He clicked his fingers and Senbonzakura broke apart into thousands of splinters.

They enveloped Ichigo and all went in for the kill. Even a captain would die instantly from such an attack, but Ichigo was far above captain now.

The shards all returned to the original sword which Byakuya put back in it's scabbard.

The attack had failed to make Ichigo fall to the ground. He was covered in blood and one arm was gone completely.

"ICHIGO!!!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo looked up at her. One eye was torn to shreds and half his jaw was missing. White foam oozed out and healed the awful wound. The white foam seeped out from all the cuts and instantly healed him.

Byakuya had been whispering to himself for some time now. It was a binding spell. Byakuya made shapes with his hands and then roared. "Bakudo 99...Kin!!"

Long black belts fell from the sky and wrapped around Ichigo. Then a procession of heavy stones landed on the belts, holding him down.

Rukia ran to Ichigo's side and hacked at the belts.

"You are a fool!" Byakuya suddenly stood behind her. "You are trying to aid a monstrous criminal! I have seen what he has done and maybe you should too!!" He whistled and an unseated officer came to his side. Byakuya pointed at Ichigo and then undid the spell.

The shinigami trudged over to Ichigo and picked him up.

Ichigo howled and the officers body fell apart. Ichigo had killed him so fast it seemed like he had never moved at all.

Rukia covered her mouth with her hands and backed away.

"This is what you are trying to prove innocent. Now step aside while I stop him." Byakuya slashed him across the back of the head and he fell unconscious. "I shall take him to the tower of penitence." Byakuya carried Ichigo as he left.

Rukia stayed behind and stared at the dismembered corpse. "I-I-Ichigo..."

A glowing pair of eyes stared at her from a distance. It studied every part of her body and then released a mighty roar.

Rukia whirled around, her sword drawn. She found nothing and ran off, not wanting to face whatever made that noise.

The monster had moulted yet again, this time it's disgugise was a slender girl with raven black hair A bang fell across it's forehead, dividing its face. It howled, but it sounded feminine, more like a shriek.

*****

EARLY NIGHT

Ukitake took a late walk assisted by his two subordinates, Kiyone and Sentauro. It seemed that everything had calmed down after Ichigo was captured. The ryoka had not shown their faces since they arrived. Ukitake guessed they were waiting for a chance to strike, but that would be the day of execution. That was five days away. That was why he took up the chance to stroll across Soul Society while the battlefield was empty.

His two assistants stopped. The male, Sentauro raised a finger to his lips, signaling for silence. He held his sword close and slowly scanned the area. A shadow twitched and he focused on it. It was dark, but things were still visible.

The shadow was slowly coming closer.

"What is it?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh, it's Rukia!" Kiyone waved at her commrade but Rukia did not respond. "She must be here for Ichigo. She's probably a bit upset."

Sentauro ambled over to her and laughed. "Ha ha. I thought you were a monster for a second there."

Rukia looked up, her eyes were blank. "I am."

"Ha h-huh?"

Rukia back handed Sentauro and sent him into a wall. It fell apart and he fell through, into the small house.

"Rukia?" Ukitake backed away. "Kiyone, we're leaving!"

"But Sentauro..."

"NOW!!!" Ukitake grabbed her and used shunpo to escape.

Rukia set her sights on Sentauro, who had drawn his sword. Rukia unsheathed her sword as well.

"What the hell was that for?" Sentaro brushed dust off of his kimono.

Rukia dissapeared.

_What the?! Where did she-_

She reapeared directly above him and swung her white blade into her commrade.

*****

CAPTAINS MEETING

It was very late, but the news had to be told. Yammamoto glared at the assembled captains. His wrinkled face was frowning, but his wrinkles always sagged, so he seemed to have an eternal frown.

"Thirteenth squad officer, Kuckiki Rukia, has attacked and we assume, killed a fellow shinigami."

Byakuya growled under his breath.

"I thought you of all people would be able to control her, Byakuya." Yammamoto stared him down.

Byakuya gritted his teeth.

"This will have an effect on your families standing Byakuya. Such a crime cannot go unnoticed, even for a noble family."

"Captain Commander, might I remind you that she is not of the Kuckiki lineage." Byakuya tried to defend his honour, his life.

"She was adopted into the royal family. It may not be blood, but she is as much a part of it as youself. I'm sick of the problems arising from your lot." The captain commander grunted distastefully.

Byakuya turned to the door and began walking to it.

"I have not allowed you to leave Byakuya! Return to your position."

Byakuya faced the ancient man. "I shall stay here. Hurry up and spit it out!"

"Very well. As I said before with Ichigo Kurosaki, I also want Rukia...dead or alive!" Yammamoto raised his head to see Byakuya, but he was already gone.

*****

6th SQUAD BARRACKS

LATE NIGHT

Byakuya sat on a cushion and gazed at a picture of a girl resembling Rukia, only the bang on her face was split at the end. The girl in the photo had a small smile and her eyes looked tired. She was Byakuya's late wife, who had died of illness. She was also Rukia's sister. She had abandoned Rukia as a baby but eventually felt guilty. She had begged for Byakuya to find her. To adopt her into the Kuckiki family, and to call him 'brother.'

Byakuya was regreting ever finding the orphaned child. He was so angry he was starting to feel enraged at his wife as well, for asking him the favour.

"Hisana, why did you make me care for that troublesome child? Why couldn't I abandon her as well?"

The picture stared back at him. Hisana's smiling face seemed to anger Byakuya more.

"My family has become a disgrace! All because of you!" Byakuya clenched a fist.

"Dammit! You look just like her! That face, like that of the devil itself!!" Byakuya growled and knocked the picture to the floor. He then picked up his sword.

"I shall reclaim the honour of the Kuciki family! Even if I must break a promise. Sorry Hisana, but I cannot care for your sister any more!"

Sorry it's taking so long to get chapters up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Oh and the Ryoka will get involved soon, same with the other captains. Please be patient, the next chapter may take a while.


	6. Fear Takes Many Forms

** Takes Many Forms**

Floods of rain battered the rooftops. The sky had turned a very dark grey which bordered on black.

The groung was reduced to a shallow puddle which seeped into the houses that were on the ground. The richer and higher ranking shinigami sheltered in houses which were raised above the ground.

Rukia stared at the fireplace in an abandoned house. Apparently Ichigo had killed all the residents, or so the shinigami assumed. A strange smell hung in the air, like stale meat. But when a house was empty, no-one is there to check on the freshness of stored food.

Flames danced about in the stone fireplace. Blackened logs lay buried under a pile of ash. The quiet crackling of the flames was soothing, which Rukia enjoyed. Yesterday her world was violently turned upside down. She witnessed the man she loved, the one she swore deep down was innocent, tear a helpless man to pieces. The inner hollow must be consuming him, she thought.

A thud came from the other room.

Rukia got up and tip toed to the next room. A cat was curled up on a table, it's tail flicking back and forth. A plate rolled around on the floor.

Rukia sighed, for a second she thought there was someone inside. She turned to go back to the warm fire when a second thud came.

Again, the cat had knocked something to the floor.

Rukia frowned and removed everything from the table so the cat wouldn't hit anything else. She then returned to the other room. The fire glowed and cast an orange hue over the room.

The cat made a quick noise and then made another thudding noise.

Rukia assumed the cat had woken up and jumped off of the table. She then thought of playing with the cat.

"Here kitty kitty." Rukia called out.

There was silence in the other room.

"Kiiiiittyyyy?" Rukia made the vowels extend for several seconds. She spoke in a childish accent, like most people use with pets. She crawled across the floor to the doorway.

The cat was gone, but a trail of light brown hair was present. It led upstairs.

Rukia followed while still singing out "Kitty?" She got to the top of the stairs and found two doors. One was soaking wet at the bottom.

_The window must be open or something? How else could the door get wet?_

Rukia placed a hand on the door handle. It was freezing cold. Th stale smell seemed to be worse now.

_An upstairs kitchen?_

The fast mew came again from inside the room, followed by a sound like wood spliting apart.

Rukia opened the door slightly and noticed the long fluffy tail lying flat on the ground. "Kitty?"

She opened the door more and recognized two back paws. The smell was almost unbearable now.

Rukia opened the door fully and screamed.

Someone was eating the cat! But the worst thing was that the insane one eating the cat...was Rukia herself!

Rukia jumped back into the hall as her exact copy looked up. The fake Rukia's mouth was soaking in blood. Strands of cat hair clung to the bright red lips. Disgusting red/yellow teeth grinned at her.

Rukia threw up and crawled back further. "What...what...what are you?!" Rukia stammered.

"I..." It spoke exactly like Rukia. "...am...you!"

Rukia backed into the wall. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling.

The copy of her dropped the headless, limbless torso of the cat. Small organs hung out of her jaws. Her mouth opened and a thick tongue snaked out. It lapped up the blood around it's mouth. "Hello, you look cold...how about a hug?" A wide grin spread across it's face.

Rukia, the real one, shrieked and leaped down the stairs. She searched for her sword and realised that she must have left it in the front room. She went into the room she was originally in and found it to be flooded. The water was up to her thigh. Rukia sobbed and went back into the other room. She rifled through the drawer, hoping to find something sharp. She found a small bread knife.

"There you are! Don't be scared, I won't hurt you..." The fake Rukia's eyes showed a large amount of white. The pupils were very small and added with the creepy smile, the face looked absolutely terrifying.

Rukia jabbed at the air as a threat.

The fake laughed, it's head rolling backward and it's gaping mouth open wide displaying blood-stained teeth. "Where is your sword?"

Rukia looked around, searching for her katana.

"It's not this one..." The imposter waved a pure white sword in front of her. "...Because this one is _mine!!_"

Rukia waded through the rising water. The water made it hard to run or even walk. Rukia gasped for breath and then ducked underwater. She swam out into the front room and then kicked at the door.

The water outside was pressing against the door, holding it shut.

Rukia broke the surface of the murky water and exhaled.

The imposter was slowly wading across the room. The smiling face tilted to one side and the eerie grin seemed to consume the lower half of the face. It's eyebrows were angled downwards sharply.

Rukia let out a loud scream and headbutted the door. It splintered and after a heavy hit with her elbow it broke apart, but by then, the obscene clone was only four steps away. Rukia dived under the water and swam into the pouring rain. She was so scared she kept gasping, even when underwater. Liquid had seeped into her mouth and she rose to the surface to cough it up.

A hand caught her foot and dragged her backwards. "Don't run away. I need someone to play with."

Rukia splashed water into the wide, glaring eyes of the imposter. It seemed to have no effect on it whatsoever. Rukia karate chopped the bridge of it's nose and it stepped backward.

"You bitch! You will pay for that!!" The imposter placed the point of their sword underwater.

"What are you..." Rukia asked.

But before she could finish the question, the clone had begun chanting. "Sode...no...mai...hakuren."

Rukia screamed for help and tried to jump out of the water, but the hand just dragged her back. The water turned to ice and it slowly crept around Rukia, trapping her. Only her upper body and one arm were free, the rest was frozen in place. The intense cold stung her skin.

The imposter laughed. "I will get you another time! For now, just stay here. It makes it easier for me to find you again! Hahahaha!!" The skin on its face was peeling away. It's body crumbled and reformed as a spider. It crawled across the ice until it was swept away by the wind.

Rukia stared at the spot where the imposter had transformed. "What...was that?"

*****

TOWER OF PENITENCE

Ichigo groaned. His arm was on fire, but the rest of his body was frozen. The skin on his arm had cracked and hideous blisters grew. Blood and pus and an ominous white fluid seeped out from them.

Rain poured in through the open window so Ichigo stayed in the opposite corner of the room.

Ichigo's hand was becoming deformed. The skin had hardened and turned pale as a sheet. His nails had grown into talons. Ichigo couldn't help thinking that the hand resembled a hollows. He flexed the fingers but they started to convulse. The blisters on his arm broke and white blood splattered onto his skin. He grunted and yelled as the liquid crusted, and the hollow-like skin consumed his arm up to the elbow.

His arm bones ached. It felt like they were moving!

Ichigo roared and it echoed throughout the tower, but he was the only prisoner there. A bone burst through his flesh and jutted out. Then it sharpened into a spikey apendage.

"What is happening to me?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and suddenly envisioned his face, only white.

"_**Hi Ichigo! You look a bit unsteady...you better watch out...or you'll fall of the horse!! Haha!!"**_

Ichigo shuddered and awoke immediately.

*****

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Uryu, where are we?" Orihime sulked with her arms crossed.

The two of them had wandered around in the rain for hours.

"This should do nicely!" Ishida stopped and extended a hand. It was quickly enveloped by blue reishi and formed a bow. "You can come out now! I know you are there!" Ishida shot an arrow of spirit energy at a wall.

It crumbled just before impact and a shinigami flash stepped away from the explosion.

"That trick only works once Mayuri!" Ishida stepped forward.

Mayuri stared back. His face was covered in black and white paint and his ears were replaced with orange cones. "Feels nostalgic doesn't it?" Mayuri rolled his hand around. "You and me fight, and the girl runs."

"Orhime hasn't run away." Ishida looked behind himself just to make sure.

"She will, don't worry." Mayuri clicked his fingers and his subordinate dashed towards Orihime. A thin knife was clutched in her nimble hands. "My daughter can fight now!" Mayuri laughed.

"Orihime!!" Ishida yelled.

Orihime tensed as the knife soared through the air, straight at her face!

*****

A sharp pain flashed through Karin. Her ribs felt sore for several seconds before the feeling went away. Her eyelids lifted lazily and a pair of gentle eyes gazed back. Karin was in a hospital room of sorts.

The woman at her side had long black hair which was braided in front of her, like a strange tie. She began to talk in a voice that soothed her.

Karin felt a wave of warmth when the woman asked her how she was. Her voice croaked but after rubbing her throat, Karin was able to reply. "Ok...where am I?"

The woman talked again and Karin almost fell asleep. Her voice was like a lullaby. Karin sighed and listened as the woman repeated the answer. "You are in my hospital. I heal those who are wounded in battle. You seemed to have gotten caught in a nasty fight."

"Some huge guy with an eyepatch." Karin said.

The description seemed to scare the woman. "Zaraki? What on earth were you doing?"

"I don't know. I was just looking for my brother and-"

"Brother? Are you talking about Ichigo?"

Karin nodded, but the movement hurt her neck.

The woman ran a smooth hand along her sore neck and the pain stopped instantly.

"What...did you do?" Karin stared at her as she giggled.

"It was a healing spell. I don't cut people up like in the real world, thats not nice. Anyway, why are you here? This place is dangerous!" She sounded like an angry mother, scalding a child for doing something stupid.

"My father is here too! I just followed him and got lost. Then that...Zaraki? He attacked me, but he only had to stand near me and I almost died."

"Yes. He has a fearsome reiatsu. You are lucky, some people _have _died just from getting too close." The woman looked out the window at the dark clouds. "Your brother...Do you know why he is here?" Her voice became deeper and slightly unnerving.

Karin shook her head.

"Do you want to know? It will upset you." Her gaze burned into her.

Karin gulped and then nodded.

"Very well..." The woman blinked. "He is to be executed."

Karin fell back into the wall.

"In four days...several of us are going to gang up and fight him to the death."

Karin hugged her knees. "No..."

The woman hugged her. "I'm sorry, but we have proof that he murdered many people." She got up and walked over to a curtain. She slowly drew it aside to reveal a room with many beds...each one holding a mutilated corpse, or at least what was left. Some only had a pile of skin, others just bones or an arm or head.

Karin gasped. "Ichi would never do this!! You're wrong!!" Her shoulders heaved as her breathing became ragged coughs.

The woman set her back down and stroked her hair. "I don't fully believe it either, in fact I'm going to see him tommorow. Would you like to see him?"

Karin beamed with delight.

"Together, we can prove he is innocent." The woman said, her voice calming again.

"Thank you...um..." Karin looked at the floor.

"Unohana...Retsu Unohana." She answered, extending her hand.

Karin grasped it and shook.

A new alliance? An old batle revisited? A transforming killer! Ichigo has a strange illnesss! That will keep you in suspense until the next chapter, which may take a while. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	7. Full Hollow

**Full Hollow**

NEXT DAY

TOWER OF PENITENCE

Unohana and Karin approached the giant set of stairs the led to the tower. They seemed to stretch on forever. Rain-water flowed down like a beautiful man-made waterfall.

Karin paused to stare at the fascinating sight.

"The rain may not seem appealing, but when it stops, the world seems more beautiful." Unohana said in a serene tone.

Karin tilted her head.

"Oh, well, the glistening leaves of a forest look nicer, when the rain has stopped. Then there are rainbows..."

The sky suddenly broke apart and an arc of coulour stretched across the sky. The two looked on for a while before ascending the stairs.

After twenty minutes, they were still only half way there.

"Why are these stairs so long?" Karin whined.

"I'm not sure myself, but I think these used to be walls of a temple. I have been here for hundreds of years, yet so much existed before me. It's pretty amazing." Unohana trailed off into thought.

When they finally reached the top, Unohana had to heal Karin. Even though she was quite athletic, Karin was still only eleven. She panted heavily and placed her hands on her knees to keep herself standing.

Unohana laughed. "We've never had anyone so young go up here. We didn't know it would be so tiring."

Karin tried to laugh but just made a grunting sound.

Unohana finished the spell and Karin could finally breathe comfortably. They looked at a white tower that touched the clouds.

"That is where your brother is...the tower of penitence!"

Karin craned her neck to stare at the huge imposing structure.

"Well well, you came back for round two did ya?!" A menacing male voice came from the tower. A shadow stood outside the tower and slowly approached them. As he walked, bells rang.

Unohana grasped the hilt of her sword and assumed a fighting stance. "Zaraki, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Trespassing and aiding a ryoka! That's a double baddy." Zaraki talked in a childish tone and then laughed hysterically. Then his face snapped into an aggressive snarl. He drew his sword and put his arms behind his back. "I want her to get a free shot." He nodded to Karin.

"What?! Are you insane?!" As soon as Unohana said it, she knew how stupid the question was.

Zaraki grinned and sharp teeth shone in the weak sunlight. "Well...Let me think...Um...YES! I AM IN-FUCKING SANE!!!" Zaraki laughed maniacally.

Unohana unsheathed her sword and ran forward. She knew she was only a healer, not a warrior. But she had to do something. Her sword slashed across Zaraki but only a slight wound was apparent. She stared in shock. Her full strength hit only grazed him!!

Zaraki swung his sword across her sternum and then drove his hand into the wound. He grasped one of her ribs and used it like a handle to lift her from the ground.

She shakily raised her sword hand but it fell uselessly by her side. This man was a monster! No-one could possibly be this strong. She underestimated this man. He could not even perform shikai, yet he could overpower another captain so easily. Blood dribbled out of her mouth and the wound on her chest had stained her haori.

Karin ran over to the sword that Unohana had dropped and struggled to lift the long blade.

Zaraki noticed her and stared right at her.

His gaze seemed to hurt her. Still Karin raised the blade high above her head and then brought it down into the evil man's shoulder. It erupted in blood and the sword embedded itself deep in his arm. Karin's whole body shook as she pushed the blade down deeper.

Zaraki's eyes bulged and his pupils had dilated to tiny dots. His jaw dropped as his own blood splashed into his face. His face convulsed and he hurled Unohana over the bridge that led to the tower. After several grueling seconds, A loud 'thwack' erupted from down below.

Karin tried to fight back tears, but it was useless. Her face became wet from the waterfall of her eyes. She growled and wrenched the sword out of her enemy. Crimson liquid sprayed her whole body as the sword came free...as well as the arm it was stuck in.

Zaraki glared at the bloodied child and then at his arm which still spasmed after it was severed. Enraged, he stopmed on his lost arm and a sickening crack came form the arm. "What the hell are you!?"

*****

Ichigo strolled over to the window of his cell. He had felt someones reiatsu falter, they weren't dead yet, but it was quickly fading. The other two had suddenly increased, but one of them felt strangely familiar. He remembered it now, it was Zaraki Kenpachi!! He was still fighting someone, but who?

Ichigo stuck his head out of the window. It would seem easy to escape, but the stone in the walls eats away at ones reiatsu so they would be too weak to survive such a high fall.

He could just make out the two warriors, Zaraki stood out plain as day. He towered over his opponent who...wore casual clothes?

Ichigo squinted at the small person and almost fell out the window when he recognised them. It...it was Karin!! She was holding a ridiculously long sword for her small stature. It was almost as tall as herself.

Ichigo started to shake. Why was she here? Why would she dare go up against Zaraki? Ichigo remembered he had only just survived his encounter with Kenpachi.

_Karin couldn't fight, couldn't use shunpo, kido or anything! So how was she going to-_

Ichigo focused on the ground and noticed a stray arm. Then he looked to Kenpachi who grasped a gushing wound on his shoulder...where his arm used to be.

_That couldn't have been Karin! There's no way!! It had to be the person that got defeated...didn't it?_

Zaraki roared and charged.

Ichigo screamed.

Karin looked up at her brother, forgetting the man who was trying to kill her.

Ichigo held his breath. Time seemed to slow down. The war-torn sword inched closer and closer to his sister who still stared at him. Her eye's gleamed and a smile crept onto her face...just when the blade hacked into her!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Zaraki looked up at Ichigo and picked up his severed arm. He waved it around so Ichigo could see it.

"An arm for an arm huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Ichigo tried to close his eyes, but his body refused to move. So Ichigo watched as his sister was mutilated. He shook uncontrollably and his body convulsed over and over again.

Kenpachi gripped the arm he just harvested and swung it around. "Here's a souvenir Kurosaki!!" He threw the arm up to the cell window where it landed right next to Ichigo.

Ichigo failed to hear the onslaught of taunts. He couldn't hear or feel, or smell. Soon all his senses were gone. He stopped moving and took a very deep breath. He then let loose an inhuman roar.

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!"

The tower started to crack. The cracks then grew rapidly as they stretched across the whole tower.

Ichigo again roared like a beast and the tower collapsed in a rain of dust and rubble.

Zaraki was almost trampled by the falling stones but with one quick slash, it broke into tiny pieces.

Ichigo landed nearby. The ground split apart under the enormous reiatsu that flowed forth. The dust settled and Ichigo was revealed. His whole body was pure white and his hair had grown longer into a fiery mane.

Kenpachi stared at him.

Ichigo raised his head which was now adorned with pointed horns. His mouth was lined with cruel fangs, ideal for tearing someone to shreds. Red markings had suddenly formed on his body. His kimono was ripped apart, exposing his bare chest where a gaping hole remained. But it was no ordinary hole...it was a hollow hole! Ichigo growled and mist rose from his jaws. His face was now a terrifying skull mask. He looked like death itself!

Zaraki continued to stare until he removed his eyepatch. "I'm pretty fucked now!" He laughed. "This is perfect! I can die in glorious, brutal combat!! Gggrrrrrrrhhh the rush!! HA!" His excitement grew instead of fear.

Karin looked up at the monster that was his brother. She whimpered as the spiritual pressure of both combatants sky-rocketed to immense levels. She felt like she was getting torn apart internally. She would die if she stayed any longer.

*****

Isshin stopped hacking into two low seated officers and stared off into the distance. "It's begun!" He stared solemnly at the ground. "I'm sorry son...but I wont let you destroy both worlds!" He flash stepped towards the tower which now lay in ruins.

*****

Urahara did the same. A shinigami followed him, though Urahara was unaware.

*****

Mayuri and Ishida both lay down their weapons. "Is that...?" Ishida began.

"Yes. Ichigo has undergone some kind of transformation." Mayuri sheathed his sword.

"What do you mean?" Ishida sealed his bow.

"I don't have a clue. Only that this has happened before. Have you ever seen the captain commander's torso?"

Ishida stared at him then nodded. "Are you talking about the scars?"

Mayuri nodded. "Yes. They are from his battle with a 'complete' vizard."

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "What is that?"

"It is when a vizard is completely consumed by their inner hollow. They reach unimaginable strength as both sides go into full power. By that I mean a captains level shinigami's power mixed with an Espada strength hollow. The results are devastating! Every single captain went against it and only four survived!" Mayuri raised four fingers to emphasise the point.

"You mean...nine captains died?!" Ishida felt a bead of sweat fall down his face.

"And ten luitenants! The Kuckiki family head two hundred years ago was one of the last to fall."

"Two hundred years?!"

Mayuri nodded. "Does anything get through your thick skull? You keep repeating everything I say!"

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry...but this is shocking news. From what you have said. Either we die, Ichigo dies...or we all do!"

*****

CAPTAINS MEETING

The captains all shared worried glances, except for Byakuya, who still retained his composure.

Four captains were missing from the meeting. Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi Zaraki.

The rest all listened to the captain commander. His small eyes luckily were hidden, for if they weren't, the old man's fear would be very apparent. "We are in a grave situation. Ichigo Kurosaki has become a serious threat and it will take the full force of every last man here today to bring him down."

The captain looked around nervously. Byakuya stared coldly at the floor.

"Some of the captains are already at the scene, but one is assumed dead already. I have sent fourth squad to check but have not heard from them.

Just then someone gently knocked on the door.

Yammamoto called them in and a group of people from fourth squad rushed in. They carried two bodies, one was their captain, the other was a small girl. They spoke to Yammamoto quietly and then left to their infirmary.

Yammamoto Genryusai Shigekuni slammed his cane down. The sound resonated throughout the room. "You have seen what may happen, now hurry! We must stop him before he destroys Soul Society!!"

The captains all departed.

*****

Rukia freed herself from the river of ice. She gazed into the black clouds which still lingered in the sky. "Ichigo..."

And now the battle begins! But the mysterious shape-shifting killer is still on the loose! In the next chapter, chaos will ensue as all out war begins. Please review.


	8. Battle of Sanity

** of Sanity**

Zaraki Kenpachi eyed his opponent. His enemy had many openings. Zaraki dashed forward, his sword high in the air. He brought the mighty weapon down on his opponent.

Ichigo barely noticed the blade sink into him. The black pits which were once eyes, stared at the wound which oozed dark blood. He had no sword, only his arsenal of spikes, claws, teeth and horns.

Zaraki laughed. "Ha! Is that scary face just for show?! You're still weak as shit!!" Zaraki continued to laugh, unaware of Ichigo's glowing hand.

A red ball grew from Ichigo's fingers and then exploded into Kenpachi.

Kenpachi backed away, a huge chunk of flesh missing in his side. He struggled to stand, let alone dodge Ichigo's clawed hand as it cut deep into his face. The sharp claws dragged across Zaraki's scarred face, removing skin.

Ichigo roared like a wild animal which cracked and for a moment sounded human.

Zaraki jabbed his sword at Ichigo's throat, but the creature that controlled his opponent had good reflexes.

Ichigo caught Kenpachi's hand and twisted it sharply. He studied Zaraki's sword and started to bash his face against the serrated blade. The mask cracked and it started to fall of slightly. An eye and cheek were now visible undeneath the mask.

Zaraki clamped his teeth down on his enemy's arm. The vice-like grip on his arm was released and an angry face glared back at him.

Ichigo opened his mouth, which was still lined with fangs. He spoke, but it sounded much deeper than usual. "_**Hurt...my...SISTER!!"**_

Zaraki struggled to back away from him. He was in no condition to fight, and Ichigo was pissed off.

"_**Attacked her!! She in pain!! R-R-REVENGE!!!" **_Ichigo grasped his mask and yanked parts of it off. His skin was reverting back to a normal human tone.

Zaraki shakily raised his sword which hung uselessy in the air. The bones were broken so he could barely move his arm. He lazily swung it in an arc at Ichigo. His hand hurt suddenly and he could no longer feel the sword handle in his grasp.

Ichigo had kicked the weapon away and now stood behind him. His voice was human now but his eyes were black. "You killed my sister!!"

Zaraki shook his head. "No! She's right...what the fuck?" He turned to where she was only moments ago and found no trace of her. The break in his attention allowed Ichigo to get the large man in a choke hold. He rolled his eyes up to see his assailant's face. "You think you can strangle me?" Zaraki grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and hurled him into the stone rubble.

Ichigo immediately got up and charged again. It suddenly dawned on Ichigo that the hollow side was immune to the weakening spell from the tower. Now that he had beaten back the hollow side, he was weakened again. Nonetheless, he still felt confident that he could beat Zaraki. He kicked Zaraki in the shin and he crumpled. Ichigo then snaked his fingers into the ragged wound on Kenpachi's face. He lifted the skin causing Zaraki to roar in pain. It was the first time Ichigo had seen the man in pain and it gave him a sick feeling of satisfaction.

"I'll fucking tear you to pieces!! You little bastard!!" Zaraki threw a punch but Ichigo blocked it and then dug his nails into the soft flesh on the underside of Zaraki's wrist.

Ichigo pressed down deeper until his fingernail was pressing down on a large vein. He grinned as Zaraki howled, the pain was excruciating. Ichigo slammed his fingernail down on the vein and it spurted out blood as the skin broke.

Zaraki toppled over grasping the wounds on his face and arm. "YOU BASTARD!!"

Ichigo smiled. "Why are you angry? You wanted a one-on-one with me...till the bitter end right?"

Zaraki spat but it failed to reach it's target.

Ichigo stomped on his head and grinded Kenpachi's wound into the dirt and stone.

Zaraki screamed, which provoked Ichigo to laugh. "How does it feel? To be laughed at when you are in unimaginable pain? To know you can't fight back, just lay there and be hurt? This is what my sister felt! The only difference is that you will die for a reason!!" Ichigo axe kicked his foe's temple with tremendous force.

Zaraki grunted and tried to lift his head. It just fell back into the dirt.

Ichigo wandered over to the wounded sword that Zaraki owned. He waved it around, getting adjusted to the weight. Satisfied, Ichigo then approached his victim. "You will be unable to die happily, as this was no battle! Farewell Zaraki." Ichigo placed the point of the blade over Zaraki's face.

Kenpachi grunted and stared with pleading eyes. When he got no response his expression returned to one of pure hate. His eyebrows arced down and his face wrinkled as he snarled at his killer.

Ichigo glared with utter contempt. His eyes glowed with rage. His body was shaking, he had never been this enraged before.

"Why are you hesitating? You may be able to beat me down, but you can't even kill me! Your pathetic!" Zaraki began to laugh. "Maybe I just need to get you madder."

Ichigo froze. He knew what was coming.

"You should have heard her cry when I broke her ribs with one shot. But I didn't even have to hit her because she was gonna die just from me standing next to her!"

Ichigo tried to straighten his arms but they wouldn't stop shaking.

"Then she tried to fight me! She couldn't even stand near me, yet she tried to attack! Ha!"

Ichigo grinned. "True, but she still cut off your arm. If she was so pathetic, what does that make you?"

Zaraki cursed and threw a punch. Ichigo stepped back in time to dodge it and then went in for the kill. The blade soared over Zaraki's face but never landed. Something had blocked it.

Someone with immense strength pushed Ichigo back.

Ichigo stared at the person who had saved Kenpachi. It was a small girl with short pink hair.

*****

Orihime had run off while Ishida and Mayuri were talking. The woman who attacked her followed for a while but gave up a moment ago. The powerful reiatsu she felt a moment ago had gone. Whatever had happened to Ichigo, it had stopped...at least for a while.

The black clouds seemed to make Orihime uneasy. That and the fact that she was now alone made her quite scared. She stopped and looked around for any sign of another person. Everything was deserted. She wandered over to a house and opened the door. A man sat facing away from her. Orihime slowly crept up behind him. "Hello."

The man failed to respond.

"Hello?" Orihime repeated.

Again, nothing.

Orihime suddenly thought of something.

_Maybe he is deaf! Good work Hime!!_

She repeated the greeting while tapping the man on the shoulder. The man leaned back and fell to the floor. Orihime shrieked and jumped back.

The man was missing his face! His eyes had been removed as well as his nose. His teeth were all smashed out and his tongue was pulled out.

Orihime ran back out into the street and called for help.

Footsteps fell behind her and she hwirled around quickly. She felt a wave of relief when she recognized a head of spiky orange hair. "Ichigo. Thank god! The man in there! He was murdered!"

Ichigo blinked. "I know." He looked at her as if she had said something stupid.

"How? You were out here." Orihime tilted her head.

"Because...I killed him." He smiled at her. Then laughed. "Kidding! I saw a guy with a knife run off. I came here to check up on everyone."

Orihime felt the tension fall away as he spoke. She always felt like this when Ichigo spoke. She loved him, even though she knew Ichigo and Rukia were a couple. She strolled over to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok! I thought they would kill you!" She rested her head in his muscly chest.

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo rubbed her back.

"Oh Ichigo you don't need to appologise, it's not your fault. You were framed."

Ichigo stopped rubbing her. "Not for that..."

Orihime felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

_Is this what it feels like when you're in love? It hurts._

Orihime sighed and hugged Ichigo tighter, despite the pain becoming worse. She gritted her teeth and cried into Ichigo's chest. Her feet suddenly felt warm, and wet.

_Oh no! I didn't pee myself did I? Ichigo will think I'm a freak! What do I do?!_

She glanced out of the corner of her eye to the ground and her foot. Both were bright red. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Ichigo's chest. It was also bloody. "Ichigo, you're bleeding! Are you hurt?"

Ichigo replied calmy. "No."

"But..." Orihime backed away so she could inspect his wound abd noticed her stomach was covered in blood as well. She gasped and backed further awayuntil she noticed something else. A hand was stuck in her and blood drooled out around the wrist. "What?!"

She gazed up at Ichigo to see his smiling face.

"I'm sorry for _that!"_

His hand drew back out of her, wet and dripping. He wiped it on his kimono and then grinned at the terrified girl in front of him.

Orihime started to tremble. Her mind was racing, as well as her heart. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. That feeling was not from love...it was from betrayal. She fell to her knees and coughed.

The ground became flecked in crimson.

She started to cry as she lay on her side, staring with pleading eyes at the man she had trusted.

Ichigo's expression changed from one of amusement to one of sadness. He crouched down and wiped the tears from Orihime's pale cheeks. "No tears. Ichigo wouldn't want to see that."

"W-w-what?" Orihime stuttered, blood drooling out of her mouth.

Ichigo was gone now and a hideous moster now crouched above her.

"I'll tell Ichigo when I see him that you give good hugs. Ha ha ha!!"

Orihime tried to scream but only managed a quiet whimper.

The monster opened his mouth and a wicked, thick tongue snaked out. Saliva dropped from it's tip onto the ground just next to Orihime's face.

She closed her eyes and turned away as the beast knelt right above her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and it repulsed her.

"I wonder if you're a good kisser as well?"

Orihime managed to scream again and her eyes shot open, only to see Ichigo again.

Ichigo lowered his head and kissed her.

This was Orihime's first kiss! Yet it was not from Ichigo, it was from some creepy hollow who could somehow change shape. She thought she would be disgusted but was surprised when her skin tingled and she closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

Ichigo, at least what looked like Ichigo, ran a hand across Orihime's thigh.

She felt a wave of pleasurewhich she tried to ignore but failed. As much as she knew this wasn't the man she loved, the sight of him easily fooled her. Her back arced and she moaned as Ichigo's hands explored her body further. She closed her eyes again and sighed. When she opened them again, the monster was now above her, and the gentle hand of Ichigo had turned rough and clawed.

"Nice, but I've had enough now." He opened his mouth and bared his sharp teeth.

The last thing Orihime saw was the dark abyss that was inside the mouth of the monster as it started to eat her.

*****

Ichigo stared, shocked at the girl. He was about to say something when he twitched. A reiatsu had just disappeared! And it was from one of his friends! He though about it and reluctantly came to a conclusion...Orihime just died!

The pink-haired girl tended to her giant captain. She had noticed that her opponents mind was elsewhere...he would not harm her for now.

Ichigo turned to her. "Where did you put my sword?"

Yachiru looked up and stared at him. She knew the answer to her question but still asked. "Why?"

Ichigo just gazed into her eyes. Yachiru could feel the fury and passion behind his amber eyes.

Yachiru placed a finger on her chin before she answered. "Sixth squad barracks, Byakuya's room."

Ichigo tensed and then nodded in appreciation. "If my hollow side overpowers me again, I'll make sure I spare your life." He then ran off, the weakening spell had stopped him from using shunpo.

*****

Two captains watched the fiery haired boy run away. Ukitake glanced at his friend unsure of what to think.

"He could still be innocent couldn't he?"

Shusui Kyouraku gazed back. "Well, Zaraki, as much as I liked him, deserved a beating. I mean, he did almost kill Ichigo's sister. Ryoka or not, that's just low. But then again, that hollow transformation, Ichigo couldn't control it for a while. I can see how easily he could tear apart a whole district in seconds and then revert to normal. Quite a puzzle isn't it?"

Ukitake stared at the ground. "I see your point...Rukia always trusted him. And a friend of Rukia was a friend of mine. She believes he is innocent, so I thought so too, but seeing that hollow side... I'm starting to think he did it."

Shunsui sighed. "So, I'm the only one standing by him then?"

"Well...I...I'm not sure." Ukitake gazed into the dark clouds.

"So who do you think impersonated Rukia-chan?" Shunsui quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know, but I think it may be a hollow."

"Wow, they're really stepping up now arent they?" Kyouraku tilted his rice hat upwards so he could see the sky.

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked.

"Well. Currently, the weaker hollow seemed to have gotten stronger. That and somehow a hollow had returned from hell. That's quite an amazing feat, especially for a weak hollow."

Ukitake nodded. "The reiatsu felt awfully similar...to Metastacia!"

Shunsui coughed. "What?! The one who killed...Kaien? But he die so long ago! I mean, Shrieker was only dead for a few months before he returned, but Metastacia was slain at least half a century ago!"

"I know! But I can't ignore the similarities. It could be a different hollow, but somehow he is related."

"So this one becomes someone else in a different way? Morphing wasn't it?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes. He is a serious threat to Soul Society and...wait...Maybe he killed all those people, but disguised as Ichigo!"

"Sounds reasonable, if he can frame Rukia, I don't see why he couldn't have done that as well. So should we tell old man Yamma?"

Ukitake shook his head. "Not yet! There's something we have to do first. Follow me!" Ukitake flash stepped away.

I'm sorry to Orihime fans, but I just though that would be a good twist. It did get a bit weird near her death but I don't care. In the next chapter, Isshin will finally make his comeback known when he meets up with a rival shinagami and Byakuya will try and avenge his family by killing the one who shamed the Kuckiki clan...his own little sister! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	9. Payback

Renji trudged through the puddles that littered the ground near the sixth squad barracks. Rain had battered the rooftops for days and seemed like they will not stop for a while. It had stopped for now, but the blackened clouds remained.

Renji whistled to himself. He was desperately bored. Byakuya had put him on guard duty for the barracks because Ichigo's sword was there. But when Renji thought about it, Ichigo could never break in, he was trapped in a tower made of sekki sekki stone. His powers wouldn't return for a while now.

Something caught his eye and he turned to inspect it. It was a picture of Kaien Shiba. The man had died in service many years ago. He was the thirteenth squads liuetenant, and apparently, Rukia had a crush on him. Renji had always felt inferior to him, but he had no idea why.

A bug was hovering around near the picture and it irritated the red-haired man. He swiped at it and the bug flew away. The bug landed on a nearby rooftop and started to swell. It's body tore apart and a skeleton grew from the tiny carcass. It grew to human size and then, slowly, muscle and skin wrapped around the bone, followed by spiky black hair and a shinigami uniform.

"It feels good to be back...Kaien! Hahahaha!!"

Renji froze. He swore he could just hear laughter. He stood still and silent for a moment but when no noise followed he decided to ignore it.

*****

Rukia approached her brother's barracks. She sensed several shinigami nearby, but they hadn't noticed her yet. She had to see her brother and clear Ichigo's name and her own. She had overheard low ranking officers speaking of a reward for finding her and bringing her to the captain commander.

The door was ajar so she walked inside. Her whole body was soaking wet from the ice prison her imposter had created. Her sandals slapped wetly on the floorboards and left damp patches where she stepped. She grabbed a chunk of her hair and squeezed it. Water drained down in a large torrent onto the floor making a puddle.

She reached Byakuya's room and noticed the fireplace was lit and a small meal waited on a small table, yet he was nowhere to be seen.

She called out to him and got no response.

_I'm cold...He won't mind if I warm up with his fire...I hope._

Rukia sat by the fire and felt a stabbing pain in her thigh. She pulled a shard of glass out of her leg and noticed glass shattered all over the floor. A broken wooden square lay amid the glass. Rukia lifted it up and saw a torn picture inside. It was of Hisana. She was her sister.

Rukia placed the picture up against the fireplaces stone wall. It was then that she noticed a small patch of blood on the carpet along with a cloth which was badly stained in red.

Rukia found a pile of thin logs and fed them to the fire. The room lit up and Rukia screamed at what she saw.

All over the walls were messages written in blood. Some of them were : '_I have no sister!' 'She is not my family!' _and _'Kuckiki lives...she dies!'_

Rukia started to shiver despite the raging fire. "Nii-sama? Why?"

She turned away from the messages and noticed a shinyobject in the next room. She wandered over and gazed at the mighty Zangetsu...Ichigo's large, guardless sword. The dark grey steel shone in the fire-light and Rukia could see her terrified face in the reflection...as well as another person behind her! She whirled around only to be struck in the face by someones fist.

Rukia looked up at her attacker and shuddered when she recognised them. It was her brother.

"So...You broke into my home, misplaced my belognings and then tried to steal confiscated weaponry. I thought murder was the lowest you would go. I was right to remove your presence in my life."

Rukia stared at him, confused by what he just said.

Byakuya rolled up his sleeve. Hisana's name was supposed to be tattooed there, but now there was an ugly scar. Beneath that was Rukia's name. It was unharmed now, but Byakuya was going to change that. He produced his katana and held it above the inscribed name.

"Byakuya! Please don't! This is crazy!" Rukia pleaded with her brother.

"I'm sorry Rukia. But if I am to remove the stain that is you, from my life, then I must destroy all evidence of your existence!" He slid the blade across the tattoo and then repeated the movement, only deeper.

"Byakuya! Why are you doing this? I'm your little sister, how would Hisana feel about this?"

Her brother stiffened and he gave her a death stare. "She is _dead_ to me!! And so are _you_!!"

Rukia reached out for Zangetsu but Byakuya predicted that and hurled his blade at her. It impaled her hand and pinned it to the wall. Rukia wailed but no help came.

"That is not the worse pain you will feel tonight Rukia!" Byakuya's eyes showed no remorse. "Scatter..."

"NO! Please Byakuya!" Rukia screamed.

"Senbonazakura..."

"BROTHER!!!"

*****

Isshin paused. His son's reiatsu had dropped.

_Had he beaten back the transformation? _

Someone was folllowing him and he grew tired of pretending he did not know.

"Stop following me and go play fetch!" Isshin called over his shoulder.

A low growl erupted from nearby and Kommamura darted out from behind a wall. He raised his sword and brought it down on Isshin.

Isshin dodged just in time. Any later and he would have been cut clean in half.

"Even now you mock me! You shall pay for your injustice!" Kommamura bared his sharp teeth.

"Oh shut up. I'm not mocking you...I mean you are a...huge...fucking...doggy." Isshin grinned and unsheathed his sword. He knew Sajin would charge again.

"If you insult me once more I shall carve you up into-"

"Dog food?" Isshin interrupted.

Kommamrura roared and rushed forward again. "Your arrogance shall be your downfall Isshin! You should have never come here."

Sajin's large sword crashed down on Isshins much smaller katana.

"Why did you come back?"

"For my son. I can't let him die!" Isshin pushed his foe back and went in for a counter-attack. He swung his blade to his left, at Kommamura's blind spot.

Kommamura reached out and caught the blade bare handed. He then squeezed his fingers shut, crushing the sword. "It seems your powers have weakened!" Sajin threw a devastating punch which sent Isshin through a small house. The whole house collapsed on impact.

"Funny...In the shinigami academy, it was you who would beat me Isshin. You would taunt me, hit me and make a fool of me, but now is the time for justice! Now I will beat you!"

Isshin sent a blue ball of spirit energy at his opponent but it was dodged. He cursed and fired off several more blasts. "Maybe I should try it." Isshin grasped his ruined sword and held it high in the air. "Ban-kai!!"

*****

Rukia shrieked as the blade split apart while still embedded in her hand. When her arm was free she drew it in close to her chest and held her ruined hand. She sobbed as the shards danced around her, waiting for the order to kill.

"There is worse to come Rukia!" He brother glared with unmerciful hatred.

"Byakuya please listen to-AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The shards all left her arm and then started to slice into her one by one.

Byakuya opened his hand and they withdrew.

"LISTEN TO ME!!" Rukia screamed, half out of the pain and half from rage.

Byakuya summoned the blades and they reformed into his katana. "You have my attention. Spit it out."

Rukia inhaled deeply and gathered her thoughts. She stared up at her brother with pleading eyes. "I never killed anyone! It was an imposter! It can disguise itself, trust me!" Rukia yelled.

"You think I will fall for that garbage! A shape shifting monster! What a-" Byakuya froze.

"Brother?" Rukia asked.

Byakuya collapsed in a heap. The back of his head was bleeding profusely. A shinigami stood over him.

Rukia gazed up. "No...No...NOOO!!!"

The killer was back...and this time...it was Kaien Shiba!

Rukia slid her good hand inside the storage room where Zangetsu lay. The handle was high up and further inside where Rukia could not reach. She gripped the blade and dragged it out, but it got stuck.

The killer glared distastefully at her. "I told you I would come back and get you!"

Rukia tugged at the sword blade. It dug into her fingers and the blood that flowed made it slippery. Rukia took a deep breath and gave one last heave. The sword cut through the wall and landet at her feet.

"You're going to kill me again?!" The killer smiled.

"NO!! YOU AREN'T HIM!! I WONT FALL FOR THAT TRICK!!"

The killer sighed. "Oh well, I'll just torture you instead. Ha ha ha!!!"

Rukia struggled to lift the giant sword. She grunted with the effort of just getting it a foot off of the ground.

_How the hell does Ichigo carry this...or use it?! It weighs a ton!!_

Kaien slowly stepped over to Rukia. He paused and placed a hand near his ear. "Hear that? It's the sound of the main course! Ha ha ha!!"

Rukia lifted the blade higher, but not high enough to possibly defend herself. "You knew about Kaien...Are you Metastacia?"

"Wow! You even remembered my name!"

"How could you possibly still be alive? I killed you!"

"Nope! Think back."

Rukia reminisced the horrible events.

_~Noise! So much noise! The thunder raged and battled with the pouring rains. Kaien let loose a battle cry as he set to work tearing the evil hollow apart by hand. Ukitake was yelling at Rukia to stay back. And she was screaming. Even the hollow was making noise. It was laughing and yelling at the same time._

_Rukia had reluctantly refrained from intervening...because it was the honourable thing to do._

_The hollow laughed and it's tentacles all shot off into Kaien's arm. Kaien suddenly was overcome by the hollow and turned into a hideous monster. The body of the hollow collapsed, but did not dissintegrate._

_Rukia ran, as instructed by her captain, but curiosity brought her back. When she returned, Kaien set his sights on her. In desperation, Rukia impaled the man she loved onto her sword. Through the tears she barely noticed the body of the hollow start changing shape. It morphed into a bipedal version of it's original form and then dissapeared. Rukia and Ukitake were completely unaware.~_

"You were two hollow to begin with!" Rukia worked it out.

Kaien clapped sarcastically. "Apparently your captain worked it out as well." He poined outside where Ukitake and Shunsui Kyouraku were quietly talking to each other.

"The game's up! You can't take on two captains...and Ichigo!" Rukia sudenly felt Ichigo's reiatsu nearby. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh,I've got another trick up my sleeve!" The killer moulted into the captain commander! His voice aletered so that it sounded exactly like Yammamoto. "I shall send them away with just the wave of a hand! Too easy!"

Ukitake burst into the room but froze at the sight of Byakuya lying near death on the floor and Yammamoto standing above Rukia.

"Ukitake! Have you found Ichigo Kurosaki yet? I have already dealt with Rukia."

"But captain commander, she is not dead." Ukitake pointed at her.

"I am aware of that! She is to be let free. My current target is Kurosaki! Go find him! NOW!!"

Ukitake did not move.

"What are you doing? You dare betray me?!" Yammamoto was becoming nervous. His voice was cracking.

"Ichigo is innocent, same for Rukia! But as for you...Metastacia!" Ukitake released his shikai and displayed his connected twin swords.

"Metastacia? That hollow died years ago! Do not try and fool me!" Yammamoto's voice faltred again and this time it sounded like Rukia. His hands shook and started to change into hollow hands.

"You have failed! Soul Society will not fall that easily you despicable beast!" Ukitake twirled the two blades by spinning the cord that held their handles together. A powerful gust of wind blew the fire out.

Metastacia roared and attempted to morph.

Ukitake threw the spinning blades at the hollow's head it was cleaved in two.

Metastacia roared again as his body dissintegrated.

Rukia ran over to Ukitake and hugged him with her with her lacerated arms. Her voice was muffled because her face was nestled in Ukitake's coat, but still she tried to talk. "H-h-he tried...Byakuya tried...he-" Rukia cried uncontrollably.

Ukitake tried to comfort her and patted the top of her head. He had always seen himself as a bit of a father figure to her. He was always sympathetic of her horrible life and her uncaring brother and resorted to taking care of her.

"Do not cry Rukia. I know what happened. That was why I was coming here. I thought Byakuya's behaviour was despicable and was going to try and talk him out of it...but to be honest...I didn't know he would go this far."

Ukitake gazed at the wounds on Rukia's arms.

"He was going to kill me! He said he was going to remove the...the..._stain_...from his family." Rukkia wept into his chest again.

"No?!...How could he?" Ukitake gazed solemnly at the floor.

"RUKIA!!" Someone roared in the distance.

Ukitake led the crying girl outside to see who was there.

A boy with fiery orange hair sprinted breathlessy to them. There was something strange about him...

His whole left arm looked like it belonged to a hollow. Even parts of his torso resembled those a soul-eating monster.

"What happened to her?! Is she okay?!" Ichigo yelled, despite standing two metres away. He extended his arms and Ukitake handed her to him.

"Byakuya...and a hollow. The one that framed you."

Ichigo tilted his head. "Huh?"

Ukitake explained about the hollow framing him and Rukia.

"That's good that I'm not a suspect anymore, but it's not over yet! Something is happening to me!" Ichigo lifted his leg and showed Ukitake his now clawed, webbed feet.

Ukitake sensed several shinigami nearby. "We will deal with that when we get out of here!"

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


	10. Execution

**/s**

Deja vu. Karin woke up again in a hospital bed, only there was no pain...actally, there was no feeling at all in her arm. It felt like it wasn't even there. Karin gazed down and suddenly noticed something...Her arm _really _wasn't there!

Karin screamed at the bandaged shoulder. "My arm!! What happened?!"

"Karin?" A gentle voice whispered to her.

Karin felt relaxed at the soothing tone. She rolled over and saw Unohana lying in another bed next to her. "You're alive?! You fell off that bridge!"

Unohana laughed warmly. "I'm tougher than I look. What happened to you?"

"Zaraki amputated her arm." A quiet voice answered from the other room. A tall woman with grey hair, despite her youthful appearance slowly entered. She crossed her arms behind herself and looked at the floor.

"This is my liuetenant, Isane. She is a bit shy, I must warn you. But she is still very loyal and an experienced healer. Judging from your wounds, she would have healed the both of us, am I right Isane?" Her praising manner of speech made the woman blush.

Isane nodded while still looking at the floor. "I couldn't do it alone though, I'm not that good." She tried to make herself insignificant.

"Honestly Isane, you should be more confident in yourself!" Unohana spoke in a motherly way.

Isane nodded and then left.

Karin scratched her head. "Yeah, she is shy. I wonder what happened to Zaraki? Last thing I remember was my brother destroying that tower and then he...he...changed!"

"He failed to kill me!" A sheet was drawn across by it's occupant who grinned wickedly.

Karin could barely believe the man was alive.

He looked like a zombie from a horror movie. His face was bruised and his right cheek was ripped open, exposing his teeth. His right arm was gone, Karin remembered cutting it off herself. His torso was blanketed in thick layers of bandages which were sticky with blood. Some of it had dried forming a large crust.

"I haven't forgotten about you! I can still breathe, so I can still kill you!"

"Zaraki Kenpachi, you overestimate yourself! You can barely move and I can tell from looking at you that you are struggling to breathe alone." Unohana scolded the man.

"I don't need to move, just my reiatsu could wipe you guys out!"Zaraki went into a fit of coughing. Blood flecked his hand and his bed.

Medics rushed in and lay him down. Kenpachi attempted to swipe at a nurse, but they were still shinigami. The nurse dodged and gripped the arm tightly.

"He won't bother us anymore. But if he does, he will be weaker than a kitten." Unohana laughed at the thought of a small kitten scratching the giant man making him bawl like a baby.

Isane strolled in, a worried look on her face. "Ichigo...they have caught him!"

Karin bolted upright, breaking the wounds and making them bleed again.

Isane set her down and crusted the wounds over. "He is cornered, although apparently he has some followers...The ryoka have shown themselves. Also, Ukitake and Shunsui are helping him."

"Why?"

"Well, Ukitake has slain a shapeshifting hollow, which he believes framed Ichigo. Well at least that is what he said."

"You mean he sent a hell butterfly?" Unohana rose painfully to her feet.

"He thinks that most of the captains will help if he tells them this. He knew you supported him anyway."

"Very well...Prepare for battle, and fetch a spare sword. The girl is coming with us!" Unohana pointed at Karin.

*****

Ichigo clutched Rukia close to him. He only held her with one arm though, the other was completely transformed now. Red markings seared into his flesh which was now a ghostly white. Even his legs were now gone to the dark side.

Rukia struggled in Ichigo's half hug. She couldn't help feeling that Ichigo would go insane and kill her...she had seen him do it before.

"Rukia, please do not fear me. I will never hurt you...I love you with all my heart..." Ichigo doubled over and roared in agony.

"Ichigo?!" The others asked. Ishida and Chad had found them and now joined the band of helpless warriors.

Ichigo clutched his chest which was bleeding from an invisible wound. The blood trickled in a circular shape on his chest. It dribbled at first but it kept increasing until it was gushing.

"He won't stop bleeding! I don't know what's happening!?" Ukitake scratched his grey hair.

In a last bestail roar, Ichigo's chest erupted like a sickening fountain. The skin burst and all organs and bone in the circle was shot out into the air. The hollow hole was now complete. His skin was now deathly pale from head to toe. His hair was growing rapidly.

Rukia held him. It may be their last moment together. "I love you Ichigo."

They were alerted by the sudden appearance of multiple captains. Yammamoto, Toshiro and Mayuri all stared down at them.

Yammamoto stared at the group of rebels. "I already have officers taking care of the others. This fight is pointless, hand over Ichigo so he can be destroyed!" A harsh wind caused his haori to dance fiecely.

"He is innocent! It was the-" Ukitake began.

"You expect me to believe it was a hollow? Of course I know it was a hollow! And that holllow is right in front of me! Now if you don't give him to me...I will just take him!" Yammamoto cast aside his haori and then opened his scabbard.

An army of executioners from the covert ops appeared followed by a group of liuetenants.

"Give up." Yammamoto showed no emotion on his wrinkled face. His small, cold eyes gave no hint of mercy. "You will all die where you stand unless you back down."

"You will have to kill me then!" Ukitake dropped his sword and raised his arms. "Go ahead! Kill your best pupil. Remember how you said I was like a son...well come kill your son!" His gaze burned with passion. He was ready to die for his cause.

Yammamoto dissapeared.

All looked on shocked as the old man reappeared in front of Ukitake. In one slash, Ukitake was defeated.

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE!!!" Rukia ran over to her captain and nursed him

Fortunately he was still alive. "R-u-kia...I...am sorry. I hope...Ichigo can...make you smile...because your frown...turns my world upside down..." He half coughed, half laughed at his small rhyme.

Rukia scowled. "You bastard!! I'll kill you!!!" Rukia rushed forward with her sword drawn.

Yammamoto flicked his wrist prepared to fight.

Rukia's sword melted in the heat. She stared at the gooey mess that was her sword. She sobbed and ran bare-handed at the man.

"Poor child. You are so blind with rage you run at me unarmed. What a pity. I thought you had a lovely face, but it will never look the same when the skin melts away!" He raised the sword but stopped. A strange noise was coming from behind him. He turned around.

Ichigo was ripping the assasin army to pieces. They fought desperately, all at once, but none were strong enough. His glowing eyes turned to the old man. His face was lost behind razor sharp fangs and a white skull mask, curved horns pointed towards the old man who stared wide eyed in shock.

"_**Rukia...cry...you...I...KILL!!!"**_ His voice was distorted and croaky, but everyone knew what he meant. Ichigo spread his arms and stared at the sky as he let loose a mournful howl. All eyes fell on his chest, where inside the vacant hollow hole...a heart beat! It was perfeclty fine, working normally, but it was in plain sight!

"A hollow with a heart? What a fairytale piece of garbage! You think you can comprehend emotion?" Yammamoto spat on the ground and then darted forward.

*****

Urahara sent a roundhouse kick into Soi Fon. She flew into a wall but counter-attacked before the dust could even settle.

"Soi Fon, I know you despise me and want my head, but right now I must go! If I don't, then your captain commander will die!"

Soi Fon's eyes widened. She rested her arms at her side and turned away.

Urahara assumed it meant he could leave and ran off...but it was a trick. Soi Fon drilled suzemabachi into his spine and he crumpled into a heap.

"You are too gulible Kisuke! I can't believe Yoruichi placed you higher than me!"

Before Urahara could respond, a powerful kick knocked him unconscious.

*****

The ground split apart as the two huge reiatsu clashed as well as their blades. Zanagetsu versus Ryujin Jakka!

The two exchanged thunderous blows and the world broke apart with each hit.

Rukia had to back away as well as the others. Although the liuetenants were supposed to fight, all were lost in fascination at the battle that raged on.

Lightning cracked and shot down to the ground. It struck Yammamoto's sword and elecrtocuted him. He reached out a hand and grabbed Ichigo, transfering the current into him. He then buried the sword into his foe, electricity still surging through it.

Ichigo shrieked, and that alone was enough to displace the dirt beneath them. He swung his blade across his side and the force threw the old man across the battlefield.

_Lucky I blocked. Had that shot hit me, that youngster would have torn me apart!_

His eyes opened considerably now, his surprise exceeding anything he had experienced before...well except for once, when he faced the original 'complete vizard!' But compared to the first one, Yammamoto thought Ichigo was far more powerful.

Ichigo clasped his hands together and a huge cero blast formed. As he released his hands, the mighty red blast raced forward.

Yammamoto extended a hand and recited two words. "Severing void!" A transparent wall formed, but the cero tore through it like a butcher knife through butter. He then sent a wall of flames forth as a shield, but it too, only slowed it down. The blast slammed into the old man and his skin blackened upon impact. Yammamoto roared in pain. The first time such a sound had escaped the man's cracked lips.

Ichigo growled and mist rose from his fanged jaws.

*****

Isshin was covered in ornately crafted armour and weilded a gleaming straight sword. "Ichigo... 'Lone Guardian!' This is my ban-kai,"

"You named your son after your bankai?!" Kommamura lowered his weapon.

"Yes, because I knew that my time would one day come and he would be left alone to protect the others. I thought the name fit quite well. Anyway, how about we end this quickly, my son must be stopped, and if needed...I will slay my son!"

"Very well...I wil end this in one hit! Ban-Kai!"

"Wait!!"

Kommamura stopped.

"Screw it! We can fight later! Let's go!" Isshin extended a hand.

Reluctantly, Sajin grasped it in his giant hand and shook.

*****

Karin, Isane and Unohana all ran across soul society to get to Ichigo. They passed a body lying in the street.

The girl had chestnut hair that was torn into scraps across her once pretty face. Now it was bloodied and contained...toothmarks?

"Orihime?! No!" Karin dropped to her knees. She barely knew the girl, but remembering her smiling face now reduced to this was awful.

Unohana said something and a giant manta ray descended from the sky. It swallowed the girl and then flew away.

"What was-" Karin started. But she never finished the sentence. The sky ahead was pure black. No sky was visible beneath the abyss in the sky.

"Your friend should be okay for now, I will try my best to help her. But now, we must hurry!"

The trio set off.

*****

Yammamoto struggled to fight against his increasingly powerful opponent.

_His strength is just increasing! He hasn't even reached his limit yet! I will definitely fall now!_

Admiting defeat, the man drove his blade into the ground. He would use his final attacks to try and slow him down. "BAN-KAI!!"

The ground burst and towering flames reached upfrom below. The flames started to take shape and soon they formed a gigantic warrior made of fire.

"Prepare yourself Kurosaki, this is no ordinary ban-kai." Yammamoto extended a hand and the towering warrior took a slow step forward. The ground underneath was blackened, much like the old man's skin.

The fire skinned man neared Ichigo and then fell apart into a sea of flames. The red ocean swallowed Ichigo and burned him severely...but not enough. Ichigo swiped at the flames and they parted, giving him a free shot at the old man.

Ichigo darted through the gap and cut down the captain commander of Soul Society.

Yammamoto dropped to his knees as blood gushed from his chest. "How? This is impossible! You should be dead!" The flames around them grew and encircled the two warriors. Yammamoto's face hardened. "If I am to die...Then I will take you down with me!" The flames collapsed inwards and then exploded.

The shockwave blew the others away. The sky parted and a large crack broke through the black clouds.

Karin stared at the mushroom cloud in front of her. Her brother was in that explosion...he couldn't have possibly survived...could he?

A blood curdling howl made her think otherwise.

_He lived?!_

The smoke settled and all stared at the invincible creature that was Ichigo...or at least used to.

"Ichigo?! Rukia screamed. Her legs failed to support her anymore and she fell. She almost fainted when Ichigo looked at her.

He was covered in blood and his body was burned so badly that scaps of flesh were missing. His white skin had melted and stuck to his bones. He looked like a skeleton now, only with black eyes and a hollow mask. He raised a foot slowly and then placed it in front of himself. He then repeated the movement with the other foot. He was slowly, painfully walking.

Rukia shivered. This was no longer Ichigo! It was just skin and bone. It was a monster.

"Ru...kia..." He rasped.

She backed away from him when he was only ten steps away.

"Do...not...fear...me."

Rukia froze. She could no longer move. Not even when Ichigo opened his jaws and bared his fangs. Not even when he ran towards her. Not even when he regenerated.

"RUKIA!!" The others yelled.

Rukia noticed a sword next to her.

_No...No...I can't kill him as well! No! Not like Kaien! I can't...**I WILL!!**_

Rukia grasped the blade and held it out in front of herself. The crazed monster ran straight onto it, implaing himself.

Rukia gazed into the hole where the heart still beat. It dissapeared as skin grew over it.

Ichigo was going back to normal!

"I'm sorry Rukia...You shouldn't have had to do that." Ichigo whispered in his normal tone.

Rukia should have been happy that he was normal again...But she had just killed him! "NO!! Don't think it was your fault! It was mine! I should have let you-"

Ichigo rubbed her cheek. "Ssshh. Calm down...It wasn't your fault...'BLUERGH" He threw up blood and fell over.

The fourth squad captain and liuetenant both raced over to him and carried him away. Isane carried Ukitake who looked very close to death. The large manta ray appeared and swallowed the two wounded men.

Rukia kept seeing Ichigo's face. His hair would continually switch between black and orange and he would stare with accusing eyes. Rukia wept.

Chad and Ishida approached her but she swatted them away.

Rukia ran off into the forest. No-one followed.

This isn't the last chapter, the story still continues. What will happen to Soul Society now that the captain commander is dead? What fate will befall Ichigo and the others. Find out in the final chapter! Please Review.


	11. Rebuilding and Reuniting

** and Reuniting**

FOUR MONTHS LATER

INFIRMARY

Ichigo opened his eyes. All he could see was black hair. Someone was hugging him. "Rukia?" He asked. His throat ached.

"No...Only your little sister!" It was Karin.

Ichigo reached an arm up and hugged her back. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gasped. She was missing an arm! "Holy shit! Where is your arm?!"

"It got cut off when I fought Zaraki remember?" She said it like it barely mattered.

"Couldn't fourth squad reattach it?!" Ichigo's yelling was catching the attention of the other patients.

"Well...actually...no-one could find it. When the tower collapsed it must have been crushed or something." Karin smiled. "I don't care. I think I'm getting used to it."

Ichigo buried his head in the pillow beneath him. "What happened?"

"You transformed. You killed some really old guy...Unohana called him the captain commander, I think." Karin scratched her chin.

"I killed him?! WHY?!" Ichigo sat up again and noticed he was covered in bandages. He pulled some down and noticed a circular scar on his chest.

"Ukitake is still alive, he's going to be in hospital for a while but he'll make it. Orihime made it...though she will have bad scarring..." Karin trailed off.

"Orihime, what happened to her?"

Orihime walked in aided by crutches. Her legs were heavily bandaged. Her face looked almost the same, only her hair was shorter and missing in some places. Her face was pale.

"Orihime?" Ichigo tried to get up but pain swam through his muscles and he had to lie down.

"Well...They had to do lots of skin grafts to get the skin back on my face...that's why I can't really walk. They said It will heal up in a few weeks." She giggled and rubbed the back of her head. Her stomach was also heavily bandaged.

"Why couldn't you use the Shun-Shun-Rikka?"

"One of the hairpins was broken and I can't fix them."

"Can't that big vizard do it?"

"Yeah, but we haven't found them yet." Orihime looked down at the floor "You're doing well."

"Thanks...where is Rukia?" Ichigo looked around. "Is she hurt?"

The others averted their gazes.

"What?"

"She...um...disapeared...I guess." Orihime said sadly.

Ichigo's face fell. "What the hell are you talking about? What happened?!"

"After...the 'incident,' She ran off and no-one has seen her. We think she may come back for Byakuya's funeral though."

"Byakuya? He..." Ichigo stopped and looked at his hands. "I didn't do it did I?"

"No...It was a hollow! It snuck up on him and split his skull open. He died while they were trying to heal him..." Orihime looked down.

"Dad's okay!" Karin tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject but remembered that Ichigo didn't know about Isshin.

"Huh?"

"Oh...well...he is okay. I went back and saw him. I said you went on a trip with Orihime and that you wouldn't return for a while." She thought Ichigo wouldn't buy it, but it seemed to work.

"So life goes on..." Ichigo sighed.

*****

ONE MONTH LATER

CAPTAINS MEETING

The captains all looked at the others around them. Several liuetenants and others stood in the barracks eyeing the capatins nervously.

Ukitake stepped into the center of the room and quieted everyone down. "As you know, There is no longer a captain commander, but we still need one. Today, you will select one of us captains to undertake the task."

"There is only a choice of 2nd, 4th, 7th, 8th,10th, 11th, 12th squad captains and myself. Choose wisely."

After the votes were given. Ukitake bowed. "Thank you for electing me as the captain commander. I will devote myself to making Soul Society a better place."

The others applauded and then stopped.

"Also, I would like Abarai Renji to come forward."

Renji complied and was handed a haori. It displayed the number six. Renji stared at it.

"You are to be the new sixth squad captain. Since you are able to perform ban-kai, I believe you are suitable to fight close to a captains abilities. Congratulations." Ukitake clapped and was soon followed by the others.

*****

ONE MONTH LATER

KUCHIKI FAMILY CEMETERY

Rukia bent down and frowned at the tombstone diplaying her brothers name. She dropped a bunch of flowers in front of it and then sat in silence for several minutes.

"I thought you would come here." It was a voice she could recognise no matter how long she was gone.

"Ichigo? It's been so long, shouldn't you have left already?" Rukia turned to him.

"I wouldn't go until I knew you were safe!" Ichigo scowled but it made Rukia laugh. "What?"

"That angry face of yours...It always makes me smile." Rukia smiled and found herself crying, she had no idea why.

"Tears of joy." Ichigo smirked.

"You smug moron!" Rukia tackled him and they lay in the grass. "It's good to be back."

"Why'd you go?"

"I thought I had killed you! I only found out you were still alive two days ago, thats why I returned." She frowned.

"Oh, dont look like that. Cheer up!" Ichigo kissed her neck.

A small smile crept across her face and she kissed him back.

*****

WORLD OF THE LIVING

A small blonde girl sat alone at the dinner table. The table was set for a family meal, but it was only the girl. She stared at the empty seats and started to cry.

"I miss my family." The girl sobbed.

There was a knock at the door.

The girl got up and wiped away the tears and fussed with her short hair. She opened the door and saw Karin and her father standing in the doorway.

"Karin! Daddy! You're back!! Yay!" She hugged her father and then her sister. Yuzu felt strange when her sister only hugged her with one arm. She led them inside and served dinner.

As they ate, Yuzu watched as Karin got sauce on her face. Her other arm had been by her side the whole meal. Karin dropped her fork and then wiped her face. She then cut into her meal with one hand.

"Karin, why wont you use that arm?" Yuzu said pointing to the unused limb.

"I'm fine with one." Karin replied as she dropped the knife and picked up the fork again.

Yuzu shrugged and started to eat.

*****

Ichigo and Rukia walked hand in hand towards the Kurosaki clinic. The senkaimon behind them closed and dissapeared.

"Back to my cupboard, hey Rukia?"

"Yep...but can I sleep in your bed tonight?" She gazed at him with pleading eyes and a fake frown.

"How could I refuse...Oh thats right! No!" Ichigo laughed as he was punched in the gut.

Rukia climbed in through Ichigo's window as Ichigo went through the door and greeted his family.

Ichigo ate with his family and spent the evening with them. He watched as the sun went down and then ascended to his room. Once there he noticed a lump under the blankets. He poked it and laughed when he heard Rukia scream.

Ichigo slid under the covers and went to sleep.

It felt good to be home!

*****

MIDNIGHT

The shadows moved. Something was alive out in the darkness. It walked upright, it was a person. It stopped and looked across the street at a two storey house. The words: Kurosaki Clinic were written on the front wall.

The shadow licked it's lips and howled with laughter.

**END**

You should have guessed by now, but that was a setup for a sequel. I will probably write the first chapter and then take a break from bleach for a while so be patient. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
